Rettung in Not
by KKlever
Summary: Blaines Vater verprügelt Blaine nachdem er erfährt, dass er mit Kurt zusammen ist. Kurt hilft Blaine! (Zusammenfassungen sind nichts für mich! Bitte lest selber!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Kurts Handy klingelte und als er sah, wer der Anrufer war, musste Kurt lächeln. Sein Freund Blaine rief an, was an sich nichts Besonderes oder Außergewöhnliches war, da sie sich ständig anriefen. Aber heute war Sonntag und der Sonntag war immer der Tag, an dem sich Blaine meistens nicht bei Kurt meldete, da dieser Tag der Anderson Familie vorbehalten war.

„Wie komme ich zu dieser unplanmäßigen Ehre, mein Liebster?" flötete Kurt ins Telefon.

Zuerst hörte er nichts am anderen Ende und Kurt sah noch einmal auf sein Handy, doch die Verbindung bestand weiterhin. Er hielt das Handy erneut an sein Ohr.

„Blaine?" fragte er irritiert und dann hörte er endlich etwas.

„K... Kurt!" hörte er Blaine flüstern und Kurt wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Blaine? Blaine, was ist los?" fragte er aufgeregt. Wieder kam die Antwort nicht sofort und Kurt wurde nervös.

„K… Kurt, … bitte … hilf … mir!" erklang Blaines schmerzverzerrte Stimme.

„Blaine, wo bist Du?" fragte Kurt ängstlich und sein Herz klopfte wild.

„Au… Auto… Kurt, mein Kopf … tu…tut weh...!" Blaines Stimme wurde leiser.

„Oh, Gaga, hattest Du einen Unfall? Blaine?" Kurt hatte schreckliche Visionen, was Blaine alles passiert sein konnte.

„N….Nein, kein ….Unfall… wollte … zu … D…Dir …bitte!" Kurt konnte Blaine immer schlechter verstehen und er bemerkte, wie Panik in ihm hochstieg. Wenn Blaine ihm nicht sagte, wo er war, konnte er ihm nicht helfen! Kurt versuchte Hintergrundgeräusche zu hören, aber er hörte nur Autos.

„Blaine, kannst Du aussteigen und Hilfe holen?" fragte Kurt atemlos und voller Angst.

„N… Nein … kann … n…nicht ausstei….aussteigen!" Blaines Stimme wurde noch schwächer.

„Blaine, hör mir zur!" Kurt sprach eindringlich auf Blaine ein. „Blaine, sieh aus dem Fenster und sag mir was Du siehst!"

Es dauerte etwas bis Blaine antwortete.

„Häuser … Au … Autos … T…Turm …!" Blaines Stimme brach ab.

Kurt überlegte fieberhaft. „Was für ein Turm, Blaine? Hörst Du, was für ein Turm?"

„… Wass…Wassert… !" konnte Kurt hören und er atmete tief ein und aus, um ruhig zu bleiben. „Meinst Du einen Wasserturm? Blaine? Kannst Du lesen, was auf dem Wasserturm steht? Blaine, konzentrier Dich bitte! Es ist wichtig! Was steht auf dem Wasserturm?"

Kurt wartete atemlos auf eine Antwort. Er drückte sein Handy ganz fest an sein Ohr, um ja alles hören zu können. Es dauerte lange bis Blaine antwortete. Kurt hatte seine Augen geschlossen und hatte die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort bereits fast aufgegeben als er Blaines geflüsterte Antwort hörte.

„L…Lima!"

Kurts Herz klopfte wild. „Blaine, hörst Du mich! Ich komme und helfe Dir, hörst Du Blaine?" Doch Blaine antwortete nicht mehr. Die Verbindung war aber nicht unterbrochen worden. Blaine war anscheinend nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworten und das wurde Kurt schlagartig bewusst. Angst stieg in ihm auf. Angst um Blaine, weil er überhaupt nicht wusste, was mit Blaine passiert war. Was sollte er tun? Er musste Blaine helfen.

Er rannte in das Zimmer seines Stiefbruders Finn, der gerade an seinem Computer saß und ein Spiel spielte.

„Finn!" Kurts Stimme zitterte.

„Kurt, nicht jetzt, ich …" Finn sah auf und sah Kurts blasses verängstigtes Gesicht und wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er sah das Handy in Kurts Hand.

„Was ist los, Kurt? Ist was mit Burt oder Mum?" Kurts Vater und seine Mutter waren ins Kino gefahren und Finn hatte bei Kurts Anblick Angst bekommen, dass etwas mit ihnen passiert war.

„Nein, es ist Blaine!" erwiderte Kurt atemlos. „Er braucht Hilfe, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wo er ist!"

Finn sah Kurt irritiert an. Er verstand nicht genau, was Kurt sagen wollte, aber er erkannte deutlich, dass Kurt kurz davor war zusammenzubrechen. Er stand auf, ging zu Kurt und fasste ihn an beiden Armen.

„Beruhige Dich Kurt und erzähl mir was passiert ist!"

Kurt erzählte Finn alles was Blaine am Telefon gesagt hatte. „Komm Finn wir müssen Blaine finden!" sagte Kurt nachdem er Finn alles erzählt hatte und stürzte zur Tür.

„Moment nicht so schnell!" Finn überlegte kurz.

„Das Gebiet, das wir absuchen müssen, ist sehr groß, Kurt! Es kann ewig dauern bis wir ihn finden und es wird schon bald dunkel."

Da fiel Finn etwas ein. „Wir bitten einfach alle Mitglieder der New Directions um Hilfe. Viele haben ein eigenes Auto und so können wir Blaine schneller finden!"

„Gute Idee, Finn!" Kurt nickte ungeduldig.

Während Finn seinen Wagen startete, setzte sich Kurt auf den Beifahrersitz. Kurt selbst wäre jetzt nie selbst in der Lage gewesen zu fahren. Er war viel zu aufgeregt und die Angst um Blaine ließ ihn zittern. Er nahm Finns Handy, da sein eigenes immer noch in Verbindung mit Blaines Handy stand, und begann die Mitglieder des Glee Clubs anzurufen.

„Sag Ihnen, dass sie als erstes die Straßen absuchen sollen, die nach Westerville führen und sag Ihnen, welchen Wagen Blaine fährt!" sagte Finn zu Kurt, der nur nickte und als erstes Mercedes anrief, die sofort ihre Hilfe zusagte. Mercedes nahm Kurt die Anrufe zu den weiblichen Mitgliedern ab, so dass Kurt nur noch Puck, Sam, Rory und Mike anrufen musste. Alle Mitglieder der New Directions machten sich sofort auf den Weg, um Blaine zu suchen.

Finn fuhr schneller als erlaubt, was ihm aber in diesem Moment egal war. Wichtig war, dass sie Blaine fanden.

Das Gebiet, von dem man den Lima-Wasserturm sehen konnte, war größer als gedacht, doch zumindest hatten sie so einen Anhaltspunkt, wo Blaine sein konnte. Langsam begann es auch dunkel zu werden, was die Suche noch mehr erschwerte. Kurt war schlecht vor Sorge um Blaine. Immer wieder versuchte er Blaine auf seinem Handy zum Reden zu bekommen, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Nervös knabberte er an seinen Fingernägeln und sah angespannt nach draußen, um ja Blaines Auto nicht zu verpassen, doch weder Finn noch Kurt konnten Blaines Auto entdecken. Nach einer für Kurt endlos scheinenden Zeit klingelte Finns Handy und Kurt meldete sich schnell.

„Hi! Hier ist Santana! Ich habe ihn gefunden! Zum Glück waren die Lichter an seinem Auto an!" hörte Kurt Santana sagen.

„Wo ist er?" fragte er atemlos.

„Berkley Boulevard stadteinwärts, in der Nähe der Sodafabrik."

„Wir kommen sofort!" sagte Kurt während Finn den Wagen bereits wendete. Zum Glück waren sie nicht sehr weit entfernt und erreichten die von Santana genannte Adresse nach nur fünf Minuten. Noch bevor Finn das Auto ganz zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, war Kurt bereits aus dem Wagen gesprungen. Er rannte zu Blaines Auto. Santana stand an der offenen Fahrertür und an ihrem Blick erkannte Kurt, dass es schlimm sein musste.

„Kurt, ich habe bereits einen Krankenwagen gerufen!" hörte er Santana leise sagen, doch er hatte nur Augen für Blaine.

Blaine saß am Steuer seines Wagens, aber sein Oberkörper war nach vorne auf das Lenkrad gesunken. Zuerst traute sich Kurt nicht Blaine zu berühren, doch dann drückte er Blaine vorsichtig nach hinten, damit er in sein Gesicht sehen konnte und sog entsetzt die Luft ein. Blaine sah fürchterlich aus. Er blutete aus der Nase und seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt. Aus einer Platzwunde über dem linken Auge floss Blut über sein Gesicht. Es war deutlich erkennbar, dass irgendjemand Blaine fürchterlich verprügelt hatte.

Kurt stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Er strich Blaine vorsichtig eine Locke auf dem Gesicht. „Blaine, hörst Du mich? Ich bin hier, ich habe Dich gefunden! Blaine?" Er nahm Blaines Hand und drückte sie zärtlich.

Finn, der hinter Kurt getreten war, sah Santana fassungslos an. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie bereits einen Krankenwagen gerufen hatte. „Er hat ´nen recht schnellen Puls und er atmet, ansonsten sieht er echt übel aus. Irgendwer scheint ihn als Punchingball benutzt zu haben!" Santana schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf. „Ich werde mal den anderen Bescheid sagen, dass sie nicht mehr nach Blaine suchen müssen!" Santana nahm ihr Handy und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite während Finn immer noch fassungslos auf den verletzten Blaine starrte.

In diesem Moment hörte Kurt etwas und sah, dass Blaines Augen einen Spalt offen waren.

„Blaine!" Kurt lächelte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Blaine, hörst Du mich! Ich bin bei Dir!"

„K… Kurt!" flüsterte Blaine mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

„Alles wird gut, Blaine hörst Du? Ein Krankenwagen ist unterwegs und ich werde Deinen Eltern Bescheid geben!"

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Eltern riss Blaine panisch die Augen auf. „N…nicht meine Eltern!" keuchte er und schloss vor lauter Schmerzen die Augen.

„Wieso nicht Deine Eltern?" fragte Kurt irritiert, doch in dem Moment, wo er die Frage gestellt hatte, kam ihm ein fürchterlicher Gedanke. Was wäre wenn jemand aus Blaines Familie damit zu tun hatte?

„Blaine, wer hat Dich so zugerichtet?" fragte er leise und eindringlich.

Zuerst antwortete Blaine nicht und da er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, dachte Kurt, dass er vielleicht wieder ohnmächtig geworden war, doch dann murmelte Blaine kaum wahrnehmbar eine Antwort ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. „Mein D…Dad!"

Kurt blickte kurz zu Finn, der Blaines Antwort ebenfalls gehört hatte. Finn schüttelte nur den Kopf und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Kurt b…bitte …!" Blaines Griff um seine Hand wurde stärker, während die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens in der Ferne zu hören waren. „K…Kurt, ich…!" Blaine wollte noch etwas sagen, doch der Schmerz in seinem Kopf raubte ihm die Sinne und er versank in einer weißen Wolke, in der es keine Schmerzen mehr gab.

Als Blaine ohnmächtig wurde und sein Griff um Kurts Hand plötzlich locker wurde, begann Kurt panisch zu werden. „Blaine? Blaine, bleib bei mir! Bitte, Blaine!"

Santana schob Kurt ein wenig zur Seite und suchte nach Blaines Puls.

„Er ist nur bewusstlos, Kurt, und der Krankenwagen ist auch gleich da!" beruhigte sie ihn nachdem sie Blaines Puls gefunden hatte.

Finn sah sie überrascht an. „Woher weißt Du, wie man so etwas macht, Santana?" fragte er beeindruckt.

Santana zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Meine Tante ist Ärztin und die hat mir so einiges über erste Hilfe beigebracht. Solltest Du vielleicht auch mal machen!"

Finn nickte. „Danke, Santana!" sagte er leise und Santana sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich meine dafür, dass Du Blaine gefunden und einen Krankenwagen gerufen hast!"

„Keine Ursache, Finn!"

Der Krankenwagen hielt hinter Finns Wagen und zwei Sanitäter kamen auf sie zu. Kurt hielt immer noch Blaines Hand, doch er ließ sie los als die Sanitäter da waren und trat zur Seite. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Kurt zu wie die Sanitäter sich um Blaine kümmerten.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte einer der Sanitäter. „Hatte er einen Autounfall?"

„Er hatte keinen Autounfall! Er wurde von seinem Vater verprügelt!" sagte Kurt tonlos.

„Ist er die ganze Zeit schon bewusstlos?" fragte der andere Sanitäter, während er Blaine mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe in die Augen leuchtete.

„Er war kurz bei Bewusstsein bis vor ein paar Minuten!"

„Hat er Dich erkannt?"

„Ja!"

Die Sanitäter legten Blaine eine Halskrause an. Ein dritter Sanitäter erschien mit der fahrbaren Trage. Zu dritt hoben sie Blaine vorsichtig aus seinem Wagen und legten ihn auf die Trage. Nachdem sie ihn festgeschnallt hatten, schoben sie Blaine zum Krankenwagen. Kurt lief neben der Trage her.

„Darf ich mitfahren?" fragte er atemlos.

Einer der Sanitäter sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann.

„Finn, ruf Dad und Carole an. Wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus!" rief Kurt Finn zu bevor er zu Blaine in den Krankenwagen stieg. Finn nickte nur und gemeinsam mit Santana sah er dem davon fahrenden Krankenwagen nach.

Im Krankenwagen begannen die Sanitäter weiter an Blaine zu arbeiten. Einer der Sanitäter legte ihm einen Zugang an der linken Hand und schloss einen Infusionsbeutel mit einer Kochsalzlösung an. Der andere Sanitäter schnitt Blaines T-Shirt auf und Kurt wurde fast schlecht als er die unzähligen blauen Flecke auf Blaines Oberkörper sah.

„Weißt Du, warum sein Vater ihn so zugerichtet hat?" fragte der Sanitäter Kurt, während sein Kollege Blaine eine Art Schiene an seiner rechten Hand anlegte.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und konnte den Blick aber nicht von Blaines Oberkörper abwenden. „Nicht sicher, aber ich denke, weil wir zwei zusammen sind!"

Der Sanitäter nickte nur kurz. „Kannst Du mir seinen Namen und sein Alter sagen!" fragte er weiter.

„Er ist 17 und sein Name ist Blaine Anderson!" antwortete Kurt, während ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Weißt Du seine Blutgruppe?"

Kurt schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf.

Der Sanitäter nahm ein Funkgerät in die Hand. „Hier Wagen 4 für Zentrale!"

„Zentrale hört!" ertönte eine Frauenstimme aus dem Funkgerät.

„Wir haben hier einen männlichen 17jährigen, Name: Blaine Anderson. Er wurde Opfer häuslicher Gewalt. Er ist bewusstlos, hat vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung, Rippenbrüche und einen Bruch des rechten Handgelenks. Innere Verletzungen sind nicht auszuschließen. Blutgruppe nicht bekannt. Blutdruck 90/70, Puls 95, Pupillen reagieren träge. Wir sind in 3 Minuten da!"

„Alles verstanden!" gab die Frauenstimme durch.

„Wird er es schaffen?" fragte Kurt mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er innere Verletzungen hat, aber ihm wird gleich geholfen!"

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie das Krankenhaus. Während Blaines Trage sofort in die Notaufnahme geschoben wurde, sagte einer der Sanitäter im Vorbeigehen zu Kurt: „Falls Dich jemand fragt, bist zu sein Cousin, klar?"

Kurt nickte nur und blieb außerhalb der Notaufnahme zurück. Er konnte noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen bewusstlosen Freund erhaschen, bevor sich die Türen schlossen und Kurt allein zurück blieb. Zitternd stand er da und fühlte sich völlig hilflos. Nach ein paar Minuten kam eine Schwester zu ihm und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gehörst Du zur Familie?" fragte sie.

„Cousin," murmelte Kurt nur und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Die Schwester führte ihn zu einem Stuhl und drückte ihm ein Klemmbrett und einen Stift in die Hand. „Hier, Du kannst schon mal das Aufnahmeformular für Deinen Cousin ausfüllen und versuch bitte seine Eltern zu erreichen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Kurt allein und er starrte nur auf das Formular ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Sein Kopf war leer und Kurt fühlte nur eine wahnsinnige Angst um Blaine.

So fanden ihn Burt, Carole und Finn als sie 20 Minuten später das Krankenhaus betraten. Burt war sofort an Kurts Seite. „Kurt, Junge, alles in Ordnung bei Dir?"

„Dad!" schluchzte Kurt nur und warf sich in die starken Arme seines Vaters. Burt hielt seinen schluchzenden Sohn fest bis dieser sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Hast Du schon etwas von Blaine gehört?" fragte Burt, doch Kurt schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Oh, Dad, wie kann Blaines Vater ihm das nur antun?" fragte Kurt schluchzend.

Burt hielt seinen Sohn noch fester. Finn hatte ihm und Carole erzählt, was passiert war. „Es tut mir so leid für Blaine!" sagte Burt und ihm traten selbst Tränen in die Augen. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ein Vater seinem Sohn so etwas antun kann, Kurt!"

Zwei Polizisten traten in diesem Moment auf sie zu. „Tut uns leid Sie zu stören, aber", der männliche Polizist deutete auf Kurt. „Du bist mit Blaine Anderson hier angekommen als er eingeliefert wurde, richtig?"

Kurt wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf. „Ja, das ist richtig!"

„In Fällen von häuslicher Gewalt ist das Krankenhaus verpflichtet die Polizei zu rufen, damit wir dem nachgehen können. Mein Name ist Officer Phillips und dies ist meine Kollegin, Officer Ryan!"

„Ist mein Sohn verpflichtet eine Aussage zu machen?" wollte Burt wissen.

Officer Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist er nicht, aber wenn wir keinen Anhaltspunkt haben, wer dem Jungen das angetan hat, können wir auch niemanden dafür belangen."

„Ich werde eine Aussage machen!" sagte Kurt schnell. „Aber was passiert dann?" fragte er.

„Aber was passiert dann?" fragte er.

„Wir werden denjenigen, der Blaine das angetan hat, festnehmen. Aufgrund Deiner Aussage kann er 24 Stunden festgehalten werden. Wird innerhalb dieser 24 Stunden eine Anzeige erstattet, können weitere Schritte eingeleitet werden," erklärte Officer Ryan.

Kurt nickte verstehend und dann begann er zu erzählen, was passiert war. Als er dort angekommen war, wo Blaine seinen eigenen Vater beschuldigte, sah er zu Finn. „Finn hat ebenfalls gehört, was Blaine gesagt hat!"

Finn nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das stimmt!"

Officer Ryan, die sich die ganze Zeit bereits Notizen gemacht hatte, nahm ebenfalls Finns Aussage auf. Nachdem Kurt der Polizistin noch Blaines Adresse genannt hatte, verabschiedeten sich die beiden Polizisten von ihnen.

„Was ist, wenn niemand eine Anzeige gegen Blaines Vaters stellt?" fragte Finn Burt nachdem die Polizisten gegangen waren.

„Dann wird der Bastard nach 24 Stunden wieder laufen gelassen!" erwiderte Burt grimmig.

„Burt!" Carole sah ihren Mann schockiert an.

„Tut mir leid, Carole, aber ich …!" Burt schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.

„Schon gut, Schatz!" Carole drückte ihren Mann kurz verständnisvoll an sich.

Ein Arzt kam auf sie zu. „Familie von Blaine Anderson?"

Der Arzt sah Kurt an. „Du bist sein Cousin, richtig?"

Bevor Kurt eingreifen oder etwas sagen konnte, antwortete sein Vater für ihn. „Er ist nicht sein Cousin, sondern sein Freund!"

„Wenn Sie nicht zur Familie gehören, darf ich Ihnen leider keine Auskunft geben!" Der Doktor wollte sich gerade umdrehen und weggehen, doch Burt hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Hören Sie mir mal zu, Doktor!" Burt sprach eindringlich auf den Arzt ein. „Ich weiß, dass Sie eine Krankenhausregel haben und ich weiß auch, dass sie diese zu befolgen haben, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen, aber wir sind ebenfalls Blaines Familie auch wenn wir nicht den selben Nachnamen haben. Außerdem hat sein eigener Vater ihn so zugerichtet, weil er nicht damit klarkommt, dass sein Sohn schwul ist und seine Mutter ist nicht hier, um für Blaine da zu sein, aber wir sind es." Burt zeigte auf den schockierten Kurt, der seinen Vater mit großen Augen ansah. „Mein Sohn dort ist mit Blaine seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und wenn sie ihm keine Auskunft geben wollen, wie es dem Jungen geht, den er über alles liebt, dann werde ich das Krankenhaus in die Schlagzeilen bringen, weil es homophobe Ärzte anstellt!"

Der Arzt sah nach diesem Monolog von Burt zuerst zu Kurt und dann wieder zurück zu seinem Vater.

„Sie müssen mir nicht drohen, Mr. ...?"

„Hummel, Burt Hummel!" antwortete Burt mit fester Stimme.

Der Arzt nickte nur kurz. „Mr. Hummel, ich bin Dr. Conners und sie hatten mich bereits soweit, als sie mir sagten dass Blaines Vater für seine Verletzungen verantwortlich ist!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft bevor er weitersprach. „Blaine hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, sein rechts Handgelenk ist gebrochen, mehrere Rippen sind geprellt, aber zum Glück nicht gebrochen. Geprellt ist ebenfalls seine rechte Niere. Seine Nase ist gebrochen und er hat eine Platzwunde über dem linken Auge, die wir mit mehreren Stichen nähen mussten. Er hat unzählige Hämatome und Blutergüsse im Gesicht und am Oberkörper. Aufgrund der Gehirnerschütterung und der Nierenprellung müssen wir Blaine noch ein paar Tage hier behalten, um ihn zu überwachen. Ich denke aber, dass er in drei bis vier Tagen entlassen werden kann. Blaine braucht jetzt viel Ruhe!"

Alle Anwesenden waren geschockt von dem, was Dr. Conners gesagt hatte und es herrschte eine zeitlang Stille bevor Kurt als erster etwas sagte.

„Hat er keine schlimmen inneren Verletzungen?" fragte er leise. „Die Sanitäter im Krankenwagen sagten mir, dass es danach aussehen würde."

Dr. Conners nickte. „Es sah auch ganz danach aus, aber nachdem wir Blaine geröntgt hatten, konnten wir nur die geprellte Niere diagnostizieren. Zum Glück hat er keine schweren inneren Verletzungen, sonst hätten wir ihn operieren müssen!" antwortete der Arzt.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" fragte Kurt mit zitternder Stimme.

Dr. Conners sah ihn an und nickte lächelnd. „Es wäre gut, wenn jemand bei ihm ist, den er kennt, wenn er aufwacht. Falls Dich jemand fragt, bleiben wir aber lieber dabei, dass Du sein Cousin bist, o.k.?"

Kurt nickte nur. Ihm war egal was er tun musste, um zu Blaine zu kommen. Er hätte auch behauptet, dass er der Kaiser von China sei, wenn ihm das geholten hätte.

„Ich schicke Dir gleich eine Schwester, die Dich zu ihm bringt!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dr. Conners.

„Der arme Blaine!" sagte Carole als der Arzt gegangen war und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Wieso ist er mit diesen Verletzungen nicht sofort zu einem Arzt oder in ein Krankenhaus gefahren?" fragte Finn.

„Er wollte zu mir!" sagte Kurt und begann wieder zu weinen.

Carole setzte sich neben Kurt und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Du hast den Arzt gehört, Liebling. Es wird alles wieder gut! In drei bis vier Tagen wird Blaine bereits wieder entlassen!" Carole strich Kurt liebevoll über den Rücken.

Kurt schniefte ein paar mal und sah zu seinem Vater hoch. „Danke, Dad!" sagte er während ihm weiterhin die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Danke, dass Du Dich so für mich eingesetzt hast!"

Burt strich Kurt zärtlich über die Haare. „Keine Ursache, Junge! Ich weiß doch, dass Blaine Dich jetzt braucht!"

Eine Schwester erschien kurze Zeit später und brachte Kurt zu seinem „_Cousin_". Blaine lag in einem Einzelzimmer. Er hatte zwar kein Blut mehr im Gesicht, aber sein blasser und geschundener Anblick schockierte Kurt zutiefst. Blaines Gesicht war gezeichnet von etlichen Schlägen und über seinem linken Auge klebte ein großes Pflaster. Sein rechtes Handgelenk war geschient und seine Nase zierte ein schmales Pflaster. Kurt setzte sich neben Blaines Bett und nahm vorsichtig seine linke Hand und küsste sie zärtlich, während ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. „Oh, Blaine!" flüsterte er immer wieder.

Nachdem Kurt eine halbe Stunde an Blaines Bett gesessen und vergeblich auf eine Regung von Blaine gewartet hatte, hörte Kurt wie sich die Tür des Zimmers leise öffnete. Er dachte es wäre eine Schwester oder vielleicht sein Vater, doch dann hörte er eine ihm unbekannte Stimme.

„Du bist Kurt Hummel, richtig?" fragte eine Frauenstimme und Kurt sah sich um.

Kurt sah eine etwa 40jährige Frau, die asiatische Züge hatte in der Tür zu Blaines Zimmer stehen. Die Frau musterte ihn. Was Kurt sofort auffiel, war, dass die Frau sehr hübsch war, aber ihm fiel auch das linke Auge der Frau auf, welches fast vollständig zugeschwollen war. Von Blaine wusste er, dass seine Mutter von den Phillipinen stammte und deshalb nahm er an, dass es sich bei der Frau um Blaines Mutter handeln musste.

Er richtete sich auf, hielt aber weiterhin Blaines Hand ganz fest. „Sind Sie Mrs. Anderson?" fragte er zögerlich.

Die Frau nickte und trat an Blaines Bett heran. Sie strich Blaine zärtlich und liebevoll durch sein gelfreies Haar während ihr Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. „Oh, Blaine! Ich hätte es irgendwie verhindern müssen!" hörte Kurt sie leise sagen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er ebenso leise.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Blaines Mutter anfing zu sprechen. „Blaine sagte uns heute nach dem Abendessen, dass er mit Dir zusammen sei und das bereits seit einem halben Jahr. Er sagte er wolle nicht mehr lügen und dass er Dich über alles lieben würde." Blaines Mutter sah Kurt nicht an als sie weitersprach, sondern sah zu Blaine. „James tobte und rastete völlig aus. Blaine hatte uns vor ein paar Jahren bereits gesagt, dass er schwul sei, aber mein Mann hatte das als eine Teenager-Phase verworfen und wollte davon nichts mehr hören. Er und Blaine schrieen sich an und nachdem Blaine ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Dich auf keinen Fall verlassen würde, schlug James zu." Blaines Mutter schloss für ein paar Sekunden gequält die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich wollte dazwischen gehen, doch ich war nicht stark genug." Sie berührte kurz ihr Auge und zuckte zusammen. „Nachdem James immer wieder auf Blaine eingeschlagen hatte und er bereits am Boden lag, konnte ich ihn von Blaine wegzerren. Blaine rannte aus dem Haus und ich hörte wie er mit seinem Wagen davon fuhr. Ich wusste nicht, wo er hinwollte, aber ich war froh, dass er meinem Mann entkommen war. James fing an sich zu betrinken als Blaine weg war. Ich schloss mich in unserem Schlafzimmer ein und öffnete erst wieder als die Polizei vor der Tür stand. Erst von den Polizisten habe ich erfahren, dass Blaine im Krankenhaus ist. Es tut mir so leid!" Blaines Mutter schluchzte und strich Blaine über die Wange.

Kurt war schockiert von dem, was Mrs. Anderson erzählt hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst und auch nicht geahnt, dass Blaine seinen Eltern nichts von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatte. Nun wusste er aber auch gleich den Grund dafür. Blaine musste geahnt haben, dass sein Vater damit nicht einverstanden war. Das war auch der Grund dafür, warum er Blaines Eltern noch nie kennen gelernt hatte. Seit er und Blaine zusammen waren, hatte Kurt darauf gedrängt, Blaines Eltern kennen zu lernen, doch Blaine hatte immer wieder Gründe gefunden, warum es nicht klappte. Nun wusste er auch wieso. Kurt überlegte wie schlimm das alles für Blaine gewesen sein musste, aber er verstand nicht, wieso Blaine ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Kurt sah zu Blaine und seiner Mutter und wusste plötzlich, was er nun tun musste.

Er ließ Blaines Hand los und stand auf. „Mrs. Anderson!" sagte er bestimmt und wartete bis Blaines Mutter ihn ansah. „Blaine wollte anscheinend, dass wir uns endlich kennen lernen." Er streckte Mrs. Anderson seine Hand entgegen und sagte formell. „Mrs. Anderson, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel. Ich bin seit einem halben Jahr mit Ihrem Sohn zusammen und ich liebe ihn! Ich freue mich, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen"

Blaines Mutter sah ihn an und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie nahm Kurts Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Mein Name ist Linda Anderson, ich bin Blaines Mutter und ich freue mich ebenfalls Dich kennen zu lernen, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt lächelte zurück und setzte sich wieder zu Blaine.

„Kannst Du mir sagen, was passiert ist, nachdem Blaine das Haus verlassen hat, Kurt?" fragte Blaines Mutter .

Kurt nickte und erzählte wie Blaine ihn angerufen hatte. Er erzählte auch wie die Mitglieder der New Directions bei der Suche nach Blaine geholfen hatten und wie er mit ihm zusammen ins Krankenhaus gefahren war.

Blaines Mutter wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Dr. Conners ins Zimmer kam. Er hatte ein kleines Kühlkissen dabei, das er Mrs. Anderson reichte. „Hier für Ihr Auge!" sagte er mitfühlend.

„Danke, Dr. Conners!" Blaines Mutter sah Dr. Conners dankbar an und presste sich das Kühlkissen vorsichtig gegen ihr Auge.

„Wie ich Ihnen gerade schon sagte, sehe ich mir Ihr Auge gerne genauer an!" sagte Dr. Conners, doch Linda Anderson schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, danke Doktor, aber es geht schon!"

Als Dr. Conners den Raum wieder verlassen wollte, sagte Mrs. Anderson. „Dr. Conners, ich möchte, dass Kurt hier solange und so oft bei Blaine bleiben kann, wie er will! Ist das möglich?"

Dr. Conners sah kurz zu Kurt und lächelte. Er nickte kurz und verließ den Raum.

„Danke, Mrs. Anderson!" sagte Kurt dankbar.

„Nein, Kurt, ich muss Dir danken. Du hast Blaine gefunden und geholfen. Wer weiß, was ohne Dich mit Blaine passiert wäre!"

Daran konnte und wollte Kurt gar nicht denken und er griff erneut zu Blaines Hand und streichelte sie liebevoll. Mrs. Anderson beobachtete diese zärtliche Geste und lächelte erneut.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich warum Blaine in der letzten Zeit so ausgeglichen und glücklich war. Du tust ihm gut, Kurt! Blaine war sonst immer so ernst und zurückgezogen, besonders seit diesem schrecklichen Vorfall auf seiner alten Schule."

Linda Anderson machte eine kurze Pause und sah sehr traurig aus. Kurt wusste, dass Mrs. Anderson den Vorfall nach dem Sadie-Hawkins-Tanz meinte. Blaine war damals schon einmal schwer verprügelt worden, was der Grund für seinen Wechsel zur Dalton Akademie gewesen war.

„Als er sich jetzt so zum Positiven veränderte, dachten James und ich, dass es die Schule wäre, die ihm gut tun würde. Aber ich sehe jetzt, dass Du es bist!" Sie sah Kurt in die Augen. „Ich freue mich für Blaine;" sagte sie. „Ich freue mich, dass er Dich gefunden hat und dass Ihr zusammen seid!"

Kurt sah in Linda Andersons Augen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte.

Zwei Stunden später saß Kurt immer noch an Blaines Bett. Die Besuchszeit war bereits vorbei, doch Dr. Conners hatte sein Wort gehalten und den Schwestern Anweisungen gegeben, dass Kurt bei Blaine bleiben durfte solange er wollte. Blaines Mutter war vor etwa einer Stunde gegangen. Sie wollte zur Polizei und Anzeige gegen ihren Mann erstatten. Außerdem hatte sie Kurt gesagt, dass sie vorhatte, ihren Mann zu verlassen, da sie nachdem was passiert war, nicht mehr länger mit ihm zusammen leben wollte. „Ich hätte es schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen!" hatte sie gesagt.

Blaine war bisher noch nicht aufgewacht, was aber laut Auskunft der Schwestern ganz normal war. Weil die Stille für Kurt nicht zu ertragen war, hatte er Blaine die letzten Stunden tausend Dinge erzählt und ihm vorgesungen. Doch nun war er müde geworden und hatte seinen Kopf neben Blaines Hand auf das Bett gelegt. Er hielt Blaines Hand weiterhin ganz fest und war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als Blaines Finger sich ganz leicht bewegten. Zuerst dachte Kurt, dass er das nur geträumt hatte, doch dann spürte er es erneut. Kurts Kopf schoss hoch und er sah, dass Blaines Augen offen waren und Blaine ihn ansah.

„Blaine!" Kurt lächelte ihn an und drückte seine Hand.

„Kurt!" Blaines Stimme war schwach und leise, doch Kurt war so glücklich sie zu hören.

„Hey Schlafmütze!" Kurt liefen Freudentränen über die Wangen.

„Kurt, wa… warum weinst Du?" fragte Blaine flüsternd und runzelte die Stirn.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich freue mich so, dass Du aufgewacht bist!"

Blaines Blick schweifte kurz durch den Raum. „Bin ich im Krankenhaus?" fragte er.

„Ja, Blaine, Du bist im Krankenhaus! Wie fühlst Du Dich?" fragte Kurt besorgt.

„Mein Kopf!" murmelte Blaine und er schloss gequält die Augen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf wurden unerträglich und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, begann sich der Raum um ihn herum zu drehen.

„Oh Gott, mir wird schlecht!" murmelte Blaine.

Kurt sprang sofort auf und nahm einen Eimer zur Hand, den die Schwestern ihm vorsorglich da gelassen hatten. Er half Blaine hastig dabei sich ein wenig aufzurichten, bevor dieser sich in den Eimer übergab. Kurt strich Blaine sanft über den Rücken und murmelte trostspendende Worte bis Blaines Würgen abnahm und er sich erschöpft in sein Kissen zurücklehnte. Kurt stellte den Eimer zur Seite und drückte den Knopf an Blaines Bett, um eine Schwester zu holen.

„Tut mir leid, Kurt! Das … das ist mir echt peinlich!" murmelte Blaine erschöpft und sah Kurt nicht an.

Kurt reichte Blaine ein Tuch und nachdem sich Blaine über den Mund gewischt hatte, reichte ihm Kurt auch noch einen Becher mit Wasser. „Blaine, das muss Dir nicht peinlich sein. Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung! Es wird vielleicht nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass Du Dich übergeben musstest!"

„Das baut mich richtig auf!" murmelte Blaine und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Er gab Kurt den Becher zurück und sah ihn an. „Danke, dass Du hier bist, Kurt!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich im Moment lieber wäre, als hier bei Dir!" erwiderte Kurt liebevoll.

Dr. Conners erschien in diesem Moment zusammen mit einer Schwester. Während die Schwester den Eimer aus dem Zimmer brachte, untersuchte Dr. Conners Blaine schnell.

„Blaine, ich bin Dein behandelnder Arzt, Dr. Conners!" stellte er sich Blaine vor. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Schlecht!" erwiderte Blaine leise. „Mein Kopf tut entsetzlich weh!"

Dr. Conners nickte. „Blaine, ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht angenehm sein wird, aber ich muss mit einer Lampe in Deine Augen leuchten, um die Reaktion Deiner Pupillen zu testen, o.k.?"

Blaine nickte verstehend und Kurt streichelte beruhigend seine Hand.

Als Dr. Conners Blaine mit einer kleinen Lampe in die Augen leuchtete, schoss Blaine ein entsetzlicher Schmerz durch den Kopf. Er keuchte schmerzhaft auf und drückte Kurts Hand ganz fest.

„So, das war es schon, Blaine" sagte Dr. Conners aufmunternd. „Hast Du außer Deinen Kopfschmerzen noch andere Schmerzen?" fragte er.

Blaine lag ein paar Sekunden mit geschlossenen Augen da bevor er flüsternd antwortete. „Mein Handgelenk schmerzt etwas, aber die Kopfschmerzen sind wirklich schlimm." Als er die Augen öffnete, hatte er Tränen in den Augen und Kurt hätte ihm gerne irgendwie geholfen.

„Ich gebe Dir jetzt ein Schmerzmittel!" sagte Dr. Conners. Er holte eine Ampulle aus seiner Tasche, zog eine Spritze auf und injizierte die klare Flüssigkeit in Blaines Tropf.

„Er wird gleich wieder einschlafen, Kurt!" sagte der Arzt an Kurt gewandt. „Du solltest auch nach Hause gehen und etwas schlafen. Es war ein langer Tag für Euch beide! Blaine braucht jetzt viel Ruhe!"

Kurt nickte und sah Dr. Conners an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" fragte er besorgt.

„Es sieht alles gut aus!" beruhigte ihn Dr. Conners und verließ nach einem aufmunternden Nicken den Raum.

Blaine merkte die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels sofort. Nach und nach verschwand das Pochen in seinem rechten Handgelenk und auch die Kopfschmerzen wurden erträglicher. Blaine bemerkte aber auch, dass er schrecklich müde wurde. Er sah zu Kurt.

„Ich schlafe gleich ein, Kurt!" murmelte er schläfrig.

Kurt atmete tief durch und lächelte ihn an. „Schlaf ein, Blaine! Ich werde versuchen morgen früh, hier zu sein, wenn Du aufwachst! Schlaf jetzt!" Kurt beugte sich vor und gab Blaine einen vorsichtigen aber ganz zärtlichen Kuss.

„Gibt es davon morgen mehr?" fragte Blaine schon fast im Halbschlaf, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wenn Du ein artiger Junge bist und Dich vorher nicht wieder übergibst, ja!" erwiderte Kurt kichernd.

Im nächsten Moment war Blaine bereits eingeschlafen und Kurt strich ihm liebevoll durch sein Haar. In diesem Augenblick wurde Kurt klar, wie sehr er Blaine liebte. Eine Zeit lang sah Kurt Blaine noch beim Schlafen zu und er war froh, dass Blaine nichts Schlimmeres passiert war. Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er Blaines Anruf nicht gehört hätte, oder wenn Blaine gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihn anzurufen; oder noch schlimmer, wenn Blaine einen Unfall mit seinem Wagen gehabt hätte? Kurt atmete tief aus und ein und verdrängte diese Gedanken, da Blaine jetzt hier im Krankenhaus in Sicherheit war und es ihm bald schon wieder besser gehen würde. Kurt gab Blaine noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelte: „Ich liebe Dich, Blaine!" dann verließ er den Raum.

Müde machte sich Kurt auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Krankenhauses. Kurt hatte bereits zu seinem Handy gegriffen, um außerhalb des Krankenhauses ein Taxi für sich zu rufen, als er am Warteraum vorbeikam und Finn dort entdeckte. Finn saß im Wartebereich und war eingeschlafen. Kurt ging zu ihm und weckte ihn vorsichtig.

„Hey, was machst Du denn noch hier?" fragte er Finn, der sich zuerst irritiert umsah bevor er begriff, wo er sich befand. Finn sah auf seine Uhr und gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich habe auf Dich gewartet, Kurt. Alle Mitglieder der New Directions waren ebenfalls hier bis Burt ihnen gesagt hat, dass sie heute nicht mehr zu Blaine können. Burt und Carole sind auch schon vor ein paar Stunden nach Hause gefahren, aber ich wollte hier bleiben!" Finn stand auf. „Wie geht es Blaine?" wollte er wissen.

„Er ist eben aufgewacht und wir haben geredet. Er schläft jetzt." Kurt lächelte verhalten.

Finn fand, dass Kurt sehr müde und erschöpft aussah. Er ging auf Kurt zu und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm. „Komm, ich fahre Dich jetzt nach Hause, Stiefbruder!"

„Danke, Finn!" Kurt lächelte ihn dankbar an und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange.

Am nächsten Morgen mit Beginn der Besuchszeit war Kurt wieder an Blaines Seite. Eine neue Schwester sagte ihm, dass Blaine sehr gut geschlafen hatte. Aufgrund der Gehirnerschütterung hatten ihn die Schwestern zwar alle zwei Stunden wecken müssen, aber Blaine hatte sich nicht noch einmal übergeben müssen, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Nachdem Kurt etwa eine halbe Stunde an Blaines Bett verbracht hatte, wachte Blaine langsam auf.

„Hey, Kurt!" begrüßte er seinen Freund mit einem Lächeln als er Kurt neben seinem Bett entdeckte.

„Blaine!" Kurt strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und strahlte ihn an. Blaines Gesicht war nicht mehr so geschwollen und gerötet. Viele Blutergüsse um seine Augen und an seiner linken Wange unterhalb der Platzwunde waren aber deutlich zu sehen. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Besser!" erwiderte Blaine. „Aber mir würde es noch besser gehen, wenn Du Dein Versprechen von gestern Abend in die Tat umsetzen würdest!"

„Welches Versprechen?" wollte Kurt stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Hattest Du mir gestern Abend nicht mehr Küsse versprochen?" fragte Blaine und grinste ihn an.

Kurt lächelte schelmisch zurück. „Es scheint Dir wirklich schon wieder besser zu gehen, oder?" Kurt sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Dann beugte er sich zu Blaine, doch bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, zögerte Kurt und wich zurück. Blaine sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Ich möchte Dir nicht wehtun!" sagte Kurt und deutete auf Blaines aufgeplatzte Lippe.

„Küss mich endlich!" sagte Blaine ungeduldig und zog Kurt zu sich herab. Kurt gab seinem Freund einen vorsichtigen Kuss, doch Blaine wollte mehr. Er erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch und intensiv. Er öffnete seine Lippen und strich mit seiner Zunge über Kurts Lippen, was Kurt einen Seufzer entlockte. Kurt öffnete ebenfalls seine Lippen und ihre Zungen trafen sich, was auch Blaine ein Stöhnen entlockte. Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sich die beiden schweratmend voneinander und sahen sich glücklich an.

„Ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte Blaine.

„Ich liebe Dich auch!" flüsterte Kurt ebenfalls und nahm an Blaines Seite Platz. Er ergriff Blaines linke Hand und streichelte sie zärtlich.

„Ich habe gestern Deine Mum kennengelernt!" sagte Kurt nach einer Weile.

„Mum? Sie war hier?" Blaine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Geht es Ihr gut? Ich … ich glaube Dad hat sie … Oh, Gott, wie konnte ich das vergessen!" Blaine begann beinahe zu hyperventilieren als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er bisher überhaupt keinen Gedanken an seine Mutter verloren hatte. Sie hatte versucht ihm beizustehen und sein Vater hatte sie ebenfalls geschlagen!

„Ruhig, Blaine, beruhige Dich! Deiner Mutter geht es gut!" versicherte ihm Kurt. „Sie hat nur ein ganz schönes Veilchen am rechten Auge, aber ansonsten geht es ihr gut!"

„Als Dad mich gestern … Mum hat versucht, mir zu helfen und dann …" Blaine schloss gequält die Augen als die Erinnerung zurückkam.

„Blaine, Deine Mum hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist!" Kurt drückte Blaines Hand. „Warum hast Du mir nicht gesagt, dass Deine Eltern nichts von unserer Beziehung wussten? Ich hätte Dich doch nicht ständig damit genervt, sie mal zu treffen?"

Blaine sah ihn traurig an. „Ich hatte Angst, Du denkst, ich würde Dich verheimlichen oder nicht zu unserer Beziehung stehen, was nicht der Fall ist, Kurt! Ich wusste einfach nur, dass mein Dad damit nicht einverstanden sein würde. Dass er aber so ausrastet, hätte ich niemals gedacht!" Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und blickte vor sich auf die Bettdecke. „Außerdem habe ich mich geschämt!" fügte er noch hinzu.

„Wieso und wofür solltest Du Dich schämen?" fragte Kurt stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich, Dein großer Mentor, der Dir Tipps gibt, weiß selbst nicht mal wie er mit seinem eigenen Vater reden soll! Das war mir peinlich! Besonders weil Du so ein Glück mit Deinem Vater hast, Kurt!" Blaine sah Kurt nicht an.

Kurt drückte Blaines Hand. „Das muss Dir nicht peinlich sein, Blaine! Du hättest mit mir darüber reden können. Wir sind doch zusammen und brauchen keine Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben."

Blaine blickte zu Kurt und sah, dass Kurt ihn voller Liebe ansah.

„Weißt Du, dass ich Dich wegen Deinem Vater schon immer beneidet habe?" fragte Blaine Kurt leise.

Kurt schüttelte nur staunend den Kopf.

„Dein Vater akzeptiert Dich so wie Du bist, Kurt! Er akzeptiert sogar mich als Deinen Freund! Du kannst so froh sein, dass Du so einen tollen Vater hast, Kurt!"

Kurt hatte Tränen in den Augen als er antwortete. „Das bin ich auch!"

In diesem Moment kam Linda Anderson ins Zimmer und begann zu strahlen, als sie sah, dass ihr Sohn wach war.

„Mum!" Blaine war erleichtert seine Mutter zu sehen.

Seine Mutter ging zu ihm und nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm. „Oh, Blaine, es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist. Ich hätte Dich beschützen müssen!" flüsterte sie.

„Du hast versucht, mir zu helfen und ich danke Dir dafür, Mum! Tut das Auge sehr weh?" fragte Blaine mitfühlend.

Linda Anderson versuchte zu lächeln als sie antwortete. „Es ist schon o.k., Blaine! Ich bin nicht diejenige, die in einem Krankenhausbett liegt!"

„Mum, ich habe gehört, Du hast Kurt bereits kennen gelernt?" fragte Blaine.

„Ja, das habe ich!" Linda nickte Kurt lächelnd zu. „Ich muss sagen, Dein Freund ist wirklich sehr liebenswürdig und ich finde, Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen!"

Während Kurt errötete, begann Blaine bei den Worten seiner Mutter zu strahlen. Kurt wusste, dass es Blaine unendlich viel bedeutete, dass wenigstens seine Mutter ihre Beziehung akzeptierte und zu ihm stand.

„Was… was ist mit Dad?" fragte Blaine als nächstes etwas unsicher.

Blaines Mutter sah ihn ernst an. „Dein Vater wurde gestern von der Polizei verhaftet und ich habe gestern Abend noch eine Anzeige gegen ihn erstattet!"

„Er wurde verhaftet?" fragte Blaine erstaunt.

„Finn und ich haben bei der Polizei ausgesagt, dass Du von Deinem Vater so zugerichtet wurdest! Daraufhin haben die Polizisten ihn verhaftet." Kurt sah kurz ängstlich zu Blaine. „Ich hoffe, Du bist mir und Finn deswegen nicht böse?"

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte Dir deswegen doch nicht böse sein, Kurt. Ich bin vielmehr stolz auf Dich, dass Du das gemacht hast!"

Blaine wandte sich an seine Mutter. „Und was passiert jetzt mit Dad?"

„Aufgrund dessen, dass ich ihn angezeigt habe, kommt er vor Gericht!" Blaines Mutter sah ihren Sohn ernst an. „Blaine, Liebling, was ich Dir jetzt sage, hat nichts mit Dir zu tun, verstehst Du?" Sie wartete bis Blaine zögerlich nickte. „Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, Deinen Vater zu verlassen. Nachdem, was er mir und besonders Dir gestern angetan hat, kann ich nicht länger mit ihm zusammen leben. Ich war heute Morgen bei einem Anwalt und werde so schnell wie möglich die Scheidung einreichen!"

Linda Anderson sah Blaine an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Blaine schwieg lange und Kurt streichelte mitfühlend seine Hand. Kurt hätte Blaine gerne getröstet, doch er schwieg lieber, da er merkte, dass dies allein Blaine und seine Mutter etwas anging. Als Blaine endlich etwas sagte, lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange. „Dad ist gestern Abend nur wegen mir so ausgeflippt, Mum. Nur weil ich schwul bin, hat er …!"

Seine Mutter unterbrach ihn. „Blaine, dass Du schwul bist, ist kein Grund Dich krankenhausreif zu schlagen. Er hatte kein Recht dazu! Du bist unser Sohn und Du bist perfekt, so wie Du bist. Du musst wissen, dass Dein Vater sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hat. Er wurde jähzornig und reizbar! Außerdem … außerdem war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich geschlagen hat, Blaine!" Linda Anderson begann zu weinen.

„Was?" Blaine sah seine Mutter fassungslos an. „Aber warum hast Du mir das nicht erzählt? Ich habe nie etwas davon mitbekommen!"

Blaines Mutter brauchte ein paar Minuten bevor sie weitersprach. „Dein Vater war umsichtig genug, mich nicht dorthin zu schlagen, wo andere es sehen konnten. Er legte viel Wert darauf, was die Nachbarn denken könnten! Ich … ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich es verdient hätte, wenn er wieder einmal ausflippte. Doch gestern hat er eine Grenze überschritten. Er hat _Dich_ geschlagen und das kann ich ihm niemals verzeihen. Verzeih mir, Blaine, dass ich ihn nicht eher verlassen habe!"

„Mum!" Blaine zog seine Mutter zu sich und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich liebe Dich, Mum!" sagte er und auch ihm liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. Beide hielten sich eine ganze Zeit lang fest bevor sie die Umarmung lösten. Blaines Mutter putzte sich die Nase und lächelte ihren Sohn an.

„Dein Vater hat mit Sicherheit bereits seinen Anwalt benachrichtigt, der ihn nach Ende der 24 Stunden auf Kaution rausholen wird. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen und unsere Sachen packen. Wir werden eine Weile bei meiner Schwester unterkommen müssen bis wir etwas Eigenes finden können!"

„Mum, aber …!" Blaine sah seine Mutter sprachlos an. Sein Leben veränderte sich mit solcher Geschwindigkeit. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und ihm wurde schwindlig. Er schloss kurz die Augen und Kurt war sofort an seiner Seite. „Blaine, ist Dir schwindlig? Musst Du …?"

Doch Blaine schüttelte nur den Kopf und atmete tief ein und aus und der Schwindel verschwand nach und nach.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Burt Hummel steckte seinen Kopf herein. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?" fragte er und trat ein. „Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie es Dir geht, Blaine!"

„Besser, Mr. Hummel! Danke der Nachfrage!" erwiderte Blaine müde.

„Dad, das ist Mrs. Anderson, Blaines Mutter! Mrs. Anderson, dies ist mein Vater, Burt Hummel!" stellte er sie einander vor.

Die beiden gaben sich die Hand.

„Es ist sehr nett, Sie endlich kennenzulernen!" sagte Burt. „Auch wenn ich mir einen schöneren Anlass dafür gewünscht hätte!"

„Das stimmt, Mr. Hummel!" erwiderte Linda Anderson lächelnd. „Leider muss ich auch jetzt sofort weg, da ich noch packen muss, bevor mein Mann aus der Haft entlassen wird! Es war nett, Sie kennenzulernen!"

Blaines Mutter ging zur Tür.

„Mum, warte!" Blaine sah seine Mutter verzweifelt an. „Mum, bei Tante Tracy ist doch überhaupt kein Platz für uns beide! Und außerdem ist mein Schulweg dann doppelt so lang!"

Blaines Mutter sah ihren Sohn traurig an. „Es ist ja nur für den Übergang, Blaine! Ich werde mich schnellstens um eine kleine Wohnung oder ein Appartement für uns beide kümmern!"

„Moment! Ich habe eine Idee!" rief Kurt.

„Könnte Blaine nicht solange bei uns wohnen?" Kurt sah seinen Vater verzweifelt an. „Wir hätten genug Platz, oder Dad, bitte?"

Burt sah Kurt fragend an, denn er wusste gar nicht genau, was hier gerade passierte und was Kurt von ihm wollte.

Linda Anderson seufzte kurz und erklärte Burt mit knappen Worten ihre Situation. Burt war anschließend sofort damit einverstanden, dass Blaine ins Gästezimmer einziehen konnte bis Blaines Mutter eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hatte.

„Dann kann ich mich auch ausgiebig um Blaines Genesung kümmern!" sagte Kurt entzückt, was ihm einen skeptischen Blick von Burt einfing.

„Ich werde ein Auge auf Euch beide haben, damit das klar ist!" Burt grinste die beiden an und Kurt errötete.

„Mum, was ist mit meinen ganzen Sachen?" fragte Blaine seine Mutter.

„Ich … ich werde sehen, was ich mitnehmen kann, Schatz!" Linda lächelte ihren Sohn traurig an.

Burt hatte nun eine Idee. „Wir, ich meine Kurt, Finn und ich könnten Ihnen helfen, Mrs. Anderson!"

„Helfen?" Blaines Mutter sah Burt fragend an.

„Unser eigener Umzug ist noch nicht allzu lange her und wir haben sicher noch etliche Umzugskartons auf dem Dachboden. Wir könnten Ihnen schnell helfen, Ihre und Blaines Sachen aus dem Haus zu räumen." Burt sah Kurt an, der nur eifrig nickte.

„Das wäre wirklich sehr hilfsbereit von Ihnen, Mr. Hummel!" Linda lächelte Burt an.

„Burt, nennen Sie mich Burt!"

„Dann nennen Sie mich aber auch Linda!" erwidert Blaines Mutter grinsend.

Kurt sah zu Blaine, der ihn glücklich anlächelte und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. „Ich kümmere mich um Deine Sachen!"

Gemeinsam mit Finn halfen Kurt und sein Dad Linda Anderson beim Ausräumen. Die Ausräumaktion dauerte nicht lange, da Finn und Kurt tüchtig mit anpackten. Blaines Sachen wurden gleich in das Gästezimmer des Hummel-Hudson Hauses geräumt, während Lindas Hab und Gut in der Garage von Kurt verstaut wurde. Linda Anderson nahm nur zwei Taschen voller Anziehsachen mit zu ihrer Schwester.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Kurt bei Blaine im Krankenhaus. Zur Schule ging er wie gewohnt, weil sein Vater nicht zuließ, dass er wegen Blaine die Schule vernachlässigte.

Vier Tage nach seiner Einlieferung konnte Blaine das Krankenhaus verlassen und zog in das Gästezimmer der Hummel-Husons ein. Kurt kümmerte sich um Blaine, der noch eine weitere Woche das Bett hüten musste, bevor er wieder zur Schule durfte. Zum Glück waren die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden und die Spuren der Schläge in Blaines Gesicht verblassten auch langsam.

Kurt verbrachte jede freie Minute mit Blaine. Sie sahen sich Videos an und kuschelten sich dabei eng aneinander. Bei Blaines Genesung halfen natürlich auch die unzähligen Küsse, die beide ausgiebig miteinander austauschten sobald Burt nicht in der Nähe war.

Linda Anderson wurde ein häufiger und gern gesehener Gast im Hause der Hummel-Hudsons. Carole und Linda verstanden sich vom ersten Moment an prächtig, was Kurt und besonders Blaine sehr freute, denn er beobachtete, dass seine Mutter wieder mehr lachte und fand, dass sie es einfach verdiente, glücklich zu sein.

Eines Abends, es waren zwei Wochen vergangen seitdem Blaine bei Kurt angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten hatte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Blaines Mutter war an diesem Abend ebenfalls bei den Hummel-Hudsons zum Essen eingeladen und alle saßen in guter Stimmung gerade am Esszimmertisch.

„Ich gehe hin!" sagte Kurt, ging zur Eingangstür und öffnete sie.

Er hatte die Haustür noch nicht ganz geöffnet, da wurde die Tür von außen grob aufgestoßen. Kurt, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, stolperte rückwärts. Er sah einen Mann mittleren Alters auf sich zustürmen, der ihn am Kragen packte und gegen die Wand des Flurs drückte.

„Bist Du diese Schwuchtel, die mein Sohn seinen Freund nennt?" fragte der Mann und Kurt roch Alkohol in seinem Atem. Offensichtlich hatte der Mann getrunken und ganz offensichtlich war dies Blaines Vaters. Seine erste Begegnung mit Blaines Vater hatte sich Kurt etwas anders vorgestellt und noch bevor er antworten konnte, traf ihn eine Faust ins Gesicht. Kurt sah nur noch Sterne und ging zu Boden.

Burt und Finn, die den Radau von der Tür gehört hatten, kamen angerannt und Finn zerrte James Anderson von Kurt weg. Blaine, der ebenfalls dazu kam, kniete sich neben den am Boden liegenden Kurt. „Dad, lass Kurt in Ruhe!" brüllte er seinen Vater an.

Burt sah zu Kurt und dann zu James Anderson, der immer noch wütend auf Kurt hinab starrte, dann packte er James am Kragen und bugsierte den betrunkenen Vater von Blaine zur Haustür hinaus.

„Sie haben hier nichts verloren, hören Sie?" zischte Burt ihn an. „Und wenn Sie noch einmal meinen Sohn anfassen, dann werden Sie es bereuen!" Burt hätte James Anderson am liebsten sofort verprügelt, aber er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. „Vielleicht versuchen Sie es beim nächsten Mal einmal mit Gleichaltrigen oder prügeln Sie am liebsten nur Kinder und Frauen, weil die sich nicht wehren können?" fragte er aufgebracht.

James funkelte Burt zornig an und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Sie ... sie haben mir hier gar nichts zu sagen! Sie...!" In diesem Moment sah Blaines Vater seine Frau hinter Burt auftauchen.

„Linda!" brüllte er. „Linda, komm sofort zu mir!" befahl er seiner Frau, die ihn nur mit Tränen in den Augen kopfschüttelnd ansah. „Linda!" brüllte James Anderson. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach so verlassen, hörst Du! Du kommst sofort zurück und diese alberne Anzeige ziehst Du auch zurück, verstanden?"

„Verschwinde James! Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!" erwiderte Linda mit Tränen in den Augen.

James trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Burt trat ihm in den Weg und schubste ihn zurück.

„Dad, bitte!" Blaine hatte mittlerweile Kurt wieder auf die Beine geholfen, der sich seine linke Wange hielt. „Lass uns einfach in Ruhe, Dad!" Blaine sah seinen Vater verzweifelt an.

„Du ..." James Anderson sah seinen Sohn verachtend an. „Du kleine Schwuchtel bist doch Schuld an alledem hier! Du und Dein Schwuchtelfreund!"

Burt hatte genug gehört und trat auf James zu. „Halten Sie den Mund, Anderson! _Sie_ haben ihren Sohn fast umgebracht und geben ihm auch noch die Schuld dafür, dass Sie ihn nicht so akzeptieren können, wie er ist. Sie sind ein armer Mann und Sie tun mir einfach nur leid! Und wenn Sie meinen Sohn noch ein einziges Mal beleidigen, zeige ich Ihnen wie es ist, wenn man Prügel einsteckt!"

Burt drehte sich von James Anderson weg und wollte zurück ins Haus gehen, sah aber gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel die Faust von James Anderson auf sich zukommen. Da der Betrunkene nicht besonders schnell war, wich Burt dem Schlag leicht aus und reagierte instinktiv. Er schlug Blaines Vater ins Gesicht, so dass dieser zurücktaumelte und fast zu Boden ging.

In diesem Moment erschien ein Polizeiwagen auf der Einfahrt und zwei Polizisten rannten auf sie zu. Carole hatte die Polizei gerufen.

„Was ist hier los?" brüllte der eine Polizist während der andere seine Waffe gezogen hatte und in einiger Entfernung zu Burt und James stehen blieb.

„Dieser Mann hier," Burt deutete auf Blaines Vaters, „ist unbefugt und gewaltsam in mein Haus eingedrungen und hat meinen Sohn geschlagen und mich bedroht!"

„Möchten Sie ihn anzeigen?" fragte der Polizist, der Burt am nächsten stand.

„Ja, ja, das möchte ich!" sagte Burt aufgebracht.

James Anderson wurden Handschellen angelegt. „Ich verhafte Sie wegen Körperverletzung und Hausfriedensbruch!" sagte einer der Polizisten zu ihm und las ihm seine Rechte vor. Der andere Polizist nahm Burts Aussage und Anzeige zu Protokoll, während Blaines Vater in den Polizeiwagen verfrachtet wurde.

Blaine sah zu wie sein Vater verhaftet wurde und er empfand nichts für diesen Mann. Er hatte das Gefühl einen Fremden zu beobachten. Die letzten an ihn gerichteten Worte seines Vaters hallten in seinem Kopf nach und er musste sich zwingen, sich um Kurt zu kümmern, um nicht loszuheulen.

Kurt hielt sich seine Wange und sah Blaine an. „Hey, alles o.k. mit Dir?" fragte er Blaine.

Blaine zuckte nur die Schultern, doch seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Das sollte ich doch eher Dich fragen! Es tut mir so leid!"

„Blaine, Du musst Dich nicht ...!" Kurt wurde von Carole unterbrochen, die Kurt in den Arm nahm.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Dir, Kurt?" fragte sie mitfühlend und Kurt nickte nur.

„Jetzt kommt bitte alle rein! Kurt, ich hole für Dich eine Packung Erbsen aus dem Tiefkühlschrank. Kälte ist gut gegen die Schwellung!"

Carole führte Kurt zurück ins Esszimmer und nachdem der Polizeiwagen davon gefahren war, folgten alle anderem ihrem Beispiel. Das Essen stand noch relativ unberührt und mittlerweile kalt auf dem Tisch, aber niemand hatte nach diesem Vorfall noch Hunger außer Finn. Während Finn sich kalten Braten auf seinen Teller häufte und Kurt sich die Packung Tiefkühlerbsen, eingewickelt in ein Tuch, an seine Wange hielt, sagte niemand ein Wort. Alle waren zu sehr geschockt von dem was gerade passiert war.

Linda Anderson brach zuerst das Schweigen. „Es tut mir so leid, dass das passiert ist!" flüsterte sie immer noch sichtlich schockiert.

„Das muss es nicht, Linda!" entgegnete Carole. „Du kannst nichts dafür! Es war nur gut, dass die Jungs nicht allein zu Hause waren!" Sie griff nach Burts Hand und drückte sie zärtlich.

„Das ist wohl wahr!" sagte Burt.

„Dad, dass war einer der besten rechten Haken, den ich je gesehen habe!" sagte Kurt und grinste seinen Vater stolz an.

„Ich verabscheue eigentlich Gewalt!" sagte Burt und öffnete und schloss ein paar mal seine rechte Hand. „Aber ich muss sagen, dieser Schlag hat richtig gut getan!"

Linda sah zu Kurt. „Tut es noch sehr weh, Kurt?" fragte sie.

„Es geht schon!" antwortete Kurt. „Ich denke ich hatte Glück, denn es hat nicht mein Auge erwischt!"

Als Kurts Eltern und Blaines Mutter anfingen, darüber zu reden, was jetzt wohl weiter geschehen würde, stand Blaine plötzlich auf und verließ ohne ein Wort zu sagen den Raum. Die anderen hörten, wie er auf sein Zimmer ging.

„Ich sehe mal nach ihm!" sagte Kurt und folgte seinem Freund.

Als Kurt Blaines Zimmer betrat, sah er seinen Freund auf seinem Bett liegen und weinen. Kurt ging zu ihm, legte sich hinter ihn und nahm ihn ganz fest in seine Arme. Er hielt ihn solange fest bis Blaines Tränen langsam versiegten.

„Es ... es tut mir so leid, dass mein Vater Dich geschlagen hat!" schluchzte Blaine leise.

Kurt strich Blaine über das Haar. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld und es ist auch nicht die Schuld Deiner Mutter, hörst Du!"

Blaine drehte sich zu Kurt um und sah ihn traurig an. „Du hast doch meinen Vater gehört, es ist alles meine Schuld!" Blaine vergrub sein Gesicht in sein Kissen und fing wieder an zu schluchzen.

„Oh, Blaine, hör nicht auf das, was Dein Vater gesagt hat! Erstens war er betrunken und zweitens solltest Du nicht mehr viel darauf geben, was er sagt. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, denn er ist und bleibt Dein Vater, aber nach dem was er Dir und Deiner Mutter angetan hat und was heute Abend passiert ist, hat er jedes Recht darauf verloren, Dir Schuldgefühle einzureden." Kurt streichelte Blaines Wange und wischte die Tränen weg. „Weißt Du noch, was Deine Mutter im Krankenhaus gesagt hat? Sie hat gesagt, Du bist perfekt, so wie Du bist und ich kann ihr da nur voll und ganz zustimmen!" Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste Blaine ganz sanft.

„Danke, dass Du hier bei mir bist, Kurt!" sagte Blaine und sah seinem Freund tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe Dich, Blaine! Vergiss das nicht!" Kurt zog Blaine erneut zu sich und küsste ihn liebevoll. Blaine seufzte als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten.

„Ich liebe Dich auch Kurt!" Mit diesen Worten kuschelte sich Blaine ganz fest an Kurt, legte erschöpft seinen Kopf auf seine Brust und atmete tief den vertrauten Geruch von Kurt ein. Das beruhigende Geräusch von Kurts Herzschlag ließ Blaine kurz darauf friedlich einschlafen.

Als Burt eine halbe Stunde später nach Blaine und Kurt sehen wollte, fand er die beiden engumschlungen in Blaines Bett. Der Anblick der friedlich schlafenden Jungen ließ Burts Sorgen um die beiden sofort etwas schwinden. Obwohl er es nicht gut fand, dass die beiden zusammen in Blaines Bett schliefen, machte Burt für heute eine Ausnahme. Die beiden Jungen brauchten einander nach diesem Vorfall und nach allem was passiert war. Zusammen würden sie das Geschehene verarbeiten und verkraften können. Burt hoffte darauf, dass ihre Liebe stark genug war, um weitere mit Sicherheit auf ihrem Weg liegende Schwierigkeiten, welcher Art auch immer, zu meistern.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Kurt und Blaine und einem tiefen Seufzer schloss Burt lächelnd die Tür.

.

.

.

Ende

* * *

Ich hoffe, diese Geschichte hat Euch gefallen! Über ein Review würde ich mich riesig freuen!


	2. Chapter 2

_So, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!  
_

* * *

„Kurt, ich habe bereits einen Krankenwagen gerufen!" hörte er Santana leise sagen, doch er hatte nur Augen für Blaine.

Blaine saß am Steuer seines Wagens, aber sein Oberkörper war nach vorne auf das Lenkrad gesunken. Zuerst traute sich Kurt nicht Blaine zu berühren, doch dann drückte er Blaine vorsichtig nach hinten, damit er in sein Gesicht sehen konnte und sog entsetzt die Luft ein. Blaine sah fürchterlich aus. Er blutete aus der Nase und seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt. Aus einer Platzwunde über dem linken Auge floss Blut über sein Gesicht. Es war deutlich erkennbar, dass irgendjemand Blaine fürchterlich verprügelt hatte.

Kurt stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Er strich Blaine vorsichtig eine Locke auf dem Gesicht. „Blaine, hörst Du mich? Ich bin hier, ich habe Dich gefunden! Blaine?" Er nahm Blaines Hand und drückte sie zärtlich.

Finn, der hinter Kurt getreten war, sah Santana fassungslos an. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie bereits einen Krankenwagen gerufen hatte. „Er hat ´nen recht schnellen Puls und er atmet, ansonsten sieht er echt übel aus. Irgendwer scheint ihn als Punchingball benutzt zu haben!" Santana schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf. „Ich werde mal den anderen Bescheid sagen, dass sie nicht mehr nach Blaine suchen müssen!" Santana nahm ihr Handy und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite während Finn immer noch fassungslos auf den verletzten Blaine starrte.

In diesem Moment hörte Kurt etwas und sah, dass Blaines Augen einen Spalt offen waren.

„Blaine!" Kurt lächelte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Blaine, hörst Du mich! Ich bin bei Dir!"

„K… Kurt!" flüsterte Blaine mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

„Alles wird gut, Blaine hörst Du? Ein Krankenwagen ist unterwegs und ich werde Deinen Eltern Bescheid geben!"

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Eltern riss Blaine panisch die Augen auf. „N…nicht meine Eltern!" keuchte er und schloss vor lauter Schmerzen die Augen.

„Wieso nicht Deine Eltern?" fragte Kurt irritiert, doch in dem Moment, wo er die Frage gestellt hatte, kam ihm ein fürchterlicher Gedanke. Was wäre wenn jemand aus Blaines Familie damit zu tun hatte?

„Blaine, wer hat Dich so zugerichtet?" fragte er leise und eindringlich.

Zuerst antwortete Blaine nicht und da er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, dachte Kurt, dass er vielleicht wieder ohnmächtig geworden war, doch dann murmelte Blaine kaum wahrnehmbar eine Antwort ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. „Mein D…Dad!"

Kurt blickte kurz zu Finn, der Blaines Antwort ebenfalls gehört hatte. Finn schüttelte nur den Kopf und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Kurt b…bitte …!" Blaines Griff um seine Hand wurde stärker, während die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens in der Ferne zu hören waren. „K…Kurt, ich…!" Blaine wollte noch etwas sagen, doch der Schmerz in seinem Kopf raubte ihm die Sinne und er versank in einer weißen Wolke, in der es keine Schmerzen mehr gab.

Als Blaine ohnmächtig wurde und sein Griff um Kurts Hand plötzlich locker wurde, begann Kurt panisch zu werden. „Blaine? Blaine, bleib bei mir! Bitte, Blaine!"

Santana schob Kurt ein wenig zur Seite und suchte nach Blaines Puls.

„Er ist nur bewusstlos, Kurt, und der Krankenwagen ist auch gleich da!" beruhigte sie ihn nachdem sie Blaines Puls gefunden hatte.

Finn sah sie überrascht an. „Woher weißt Du, wie man so etwas macht, Santana?" fragte er beeindruckt.

Santana zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Meine Tante ist Ärztin und die hat mir so einiges über erste Hilfe beigebracht. Solltest Du vielleicht auch mal machen!"

Finn nickte. „Danke, Santana!" sagte er leise und Santana sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich meine dafür, dass Du Blaine gefunden und einen Krankenwagen gerufen hast!"

„Keine Ursache, Finn!"

Der Krankenwagen hielt hinter Finns Wagen und zwei Sanitäter kamen auf sie zu. Kurt hielt immer noch Blaines Hand, doch er ließ sie los als die Sanitäter da waren und trat zur Seite. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Kurt zu wie die Sanitäter sich um Blaine kümmerten.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte einer der Sanitäter. „Hatte er einen Autounfall?"

„Er hatte keinen Autounfall! Er wurde von seinem Vater verprügelt!" sagte Kurt tonlos.

„Ist er die ganze Zeit schon bewusstlos?" fragte der andere Sanitäter, während er Blaine mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe in die Augen leuchtete.

„Er war kurz bei Bewusstsein bis vor ein paar Minuten!"

„Hat er Dich erkannt?"

„Ja!"

Die Sanitäter legten Blaine eine Halskrause an. Ein dritter Sanitäter erschien mit der fahrbaren Trage. Zu dritt hoben sie Blaine vorsichtig aus seinem Wagen und legten ihn auf die Trage. Nachdem sie ihn festgeschnallt hatten, schoben sie Blaine zum Krankenwagen. Kurt lief neben der Trage her.

„Darf ich mitfahren?" fragte er atemlos.

Einer der Sanitäter sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann.

„Finn, ruf Dad und Carole an. Wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus!" rief Kurt Finn zu bevor er zu Blaine in den Krankenwagen stieg. Finn nickte nur und gemeinsam mit Santana sah er dem davon fahrenden Krankenwagen nach.

Im Krankenwagen begannen die Sanitäter weiter an Blaine zu arbeiten. Einer der Sanitäter legte ihm einen Zugang an der linken Hand und schloss einen Infusionsbeutel mit einer Kochsalzlösung an. Der andere Sanitäter schnitt Blaines T-Shirt auf und Kurt wurde fast schlecht als er die unzähligen blauen Flecke auf Blaines Oberkörper sah.

„Weißt Du, warum sein Vater ihn so zugerichtet hat?" fragte der Sanitäter Kurt, während sein Kollege Blaine eine Art Schiene an seiner rechten Hand anlegte.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und konnte den Blick aber nicht von Blaines Oberkörper abwenden. „Nicht sicher, aber ich denke, weil wir zwei zusammen sind!"

Der Sanitäter nickte nur kurz. „Kannst Du mir seinen Namen und sein Alter sagen!" fragte er weiter.

„Er ist 17 und sein Name ist Blaine Anderson!" antwortete Kurt, während ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Weißt Du seine Blutgruppe?"

Kurt schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf.

Der Sanitäter nahm ein Funkgerät in die Hand. „Hier Wagen 4 für Zentrale!"

„Zentrale hört!" ertönte eine Frauenstimme aus dem Funkgerät.

„Wir haben hier einen männlichen 17jährigen, Name: Blaine Anderson. Er wurde Opfer häuslicher Gewalt. Er ist bewusstlos, hat vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung, Rippenbrüche und einen Bruch des rechten Handgelenks. Innere Verletzungen sind nicht auszuschließen. Blutgruppe nicht bekannt. Blutdruck 90/70, Puls 95, Pupillen reagieren träge. Wir sind in 3 Minuten da!"

„Alles verstanden!" gab die Frauenstimme durch.

„Wird er es schaffen?" fragte Kurt mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er innere Verletzungen hat, aber ihm wird gleich geholfen!"

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie das Krankenhaus. Während Blaines Trage sofort in die Notaufnahme geschoben wurde, sagte einer der Sanitäter im Vorbeigehen zu Kurt: „Falls Dich jemand fragt, bist zu sein Cousin, klar?"

Kurt nickte nur und blieb außerhalb der Notaufnahme zurück. Er konnte noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen bewusstlosen Freund erhaschen, bevor sich die Türen schlossen und Kurt allein zurück blieb. Zitternd stand er da und fühlte sich völlig hilflos. Nach ein paar Minuten kam eine Schwester zu ihm und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gehörst Du zur Familie?" fragte sie.

„Cousin," murmelte Kurt nur und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Die Schwester führte ihn zu einem Stuhl und drückte ihm ein Klemmbrett und einen Stift in die Hand. „Hier, Du kannst schon mal das Aufnahmeformular für Deinen Cousin ausfüllen und versuch bitte seine Eltern zu erreichen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Kurt allein und er starrte nur auf das Formular ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Sein Kopf war leer und Kurt fühlte nur eine wahnsinnige Angst um Blaine.

So fanden ihn Burt, Carole und Finn als sie 20 Minuten später das Krankenhaus betraten. Burt war sofort an Kurts Seite. „Kurt, Junge, alles in Ordnung bei Dir?"

„Dad!" schluchzte Kurt nur und warf sich in die starken Arme seines Vaters. Burt hielt seinen schluchzenden Sohn fest bis dieser sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Hast Du schon etwas von Blaine gehört?" fragte Burt, doch Kurt schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Oh, Dad, wie kann Blaines Vater ihm das nur antun?" fragte Kurt schluchzend.

Burt hielt seinen Sohn noch fester. Finn hatte ihm und Carole erzählt, was passiert war. „Es tut mir so leid für Blaine!" sagte Burt und ihm traten selbst Tränen in die Augen. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ein Vater seinem Sohn so etwas antun kann, Kurt!"

Zwei Polizisten traten in diesem Moment auf sie zu. „Tut uns leid Sie zu stören, aber", der männliche Polizist deutete auf Kurt. „Du bist mit Blaine Anderson hier angekommen als er eingeliefert wurde, richtig?"

Kurt wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf. „Ja, das ist richtig!"

„In Fällen von häuslicher Gewalt ist das Krankenhaus verpflichtet die Polizei zu rufen, damit wir dem nachgehen können. Mein Name ist Officer Phillips und dies ist meine Kollegin, Officer Ryan!"

„Ist mein Sohn verpflichtet eine Aussage zu machen?" wollte Burt wissen.

Officer Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist er nicht, aber wenn wir keinen Anhaltspunkt haben, wer dem Jungen das angetan hat, können wir auch niemanden dafür belangen."

„Ich werde eine Aussage machen!" sagte Kurt schnell. „Aber was passiert dann?" fragte er.

„Aber was passiert dann?" fragte er.

„Wir werden denjenigen, der Blaine das angetan hat, festnehmen. Aufgrund Deiner Aussage kann er 24 Stunden festgehalten werden. Wird innerhalb dieser 24 Stunden eine Anzeige erstattet, können weitere Schritte eingeleitet werden," erklärte Officer Ryan.

Kurt nickte verstehend und dann begann er zu erzählen, was passiert war. Als er dort angekommen war, wo Blaine seinen eigenen Vater beschuldigte, sah er zu Finn. „Finn hat ebenfalls gehört, was Blaine gesagt hat!"

Finn nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das stimmt!"

Officer Ryan, die sich die ganze Zeit bereits Notizen gemacht hatte, nahm ebenfalls Finns Aussage auf. Nachdem Kurt der Polizistin noch Blaines Adresse genannt hatte, verabschiedeten sich die beiden Polizisten von ihnen.

„Was ist, wenn niemand eine Anzeige gegen Blaines Vaters stellt?" fragte Finn Burt nachdem die Polizisten gegangen waren.

„Dann wird der Bastard nach 24 Stunden wieder laufen gelassen!" erwiderte Burt grimmig.

„Burt!" Carole sah ihren Mann schockiert an.

„Tut mir leid, Carole, aber ich …!" Burt schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.

„Schon gut, Schatz!" Carole drückte ihren Mann kurz verständnisvoll an sich.

Ein Arzt kam auf sie zu. „Familie von Blaine Anderson?" fragte er.

* * *

_Sorry, falls ich irgendwelche medizinischen Details nicht richtig rüber bringe, aber ich bin nun mal kein Mediziner. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch weiterhin!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ein Arzt kam auf sie zu. „Familie von Blaine Anderson?"

Der Arzt sah Kurt an. „Du bist sein Cousin, richtig?"

Bevor Kurt eingreifen oder etwas sagen konnte, antwortete sein Vater für ihn. „Er ist nicht sein Cousin, sondern sein Freund!"

„Wenn Sie nicht zur Familie gehören, darf ich Ihnen leider keine Auskunft geben!" Der Doktor wollte sich gerade umdrehen und weggehen, doch Burt hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Hören Sie mir mal zu, Doktor!" Burt sprach eindringlich auf den Arzt ein. „Ich weiß, dass Sie eine Krankenhausregel haben und ich weiß auch, dass sie diese zu befolgen haben, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen, aber wir sind ebenfalls Blaines Familie auch wenn wir nicht den selben Nachnamen haben. Außerdem hat sein eigener Vater ihn so zugerichtet, weil er nicht damit klarkommt, dass sein Sohn schwul ist und seine Mutter ist nicht hier, um für Blaine da zu sein, aber wir sind es." Burt zeigte auf den schockierten Kurt, der seinen Vater mit großen Augen ansah. „Mein Sohn dort ist mit Blaine seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und wenn sie ihm keine Auskunft geben wollen, wie es dem Jungen geht, den er über alles liebt, dann werde ich das Krankenhaus in die Schlagzeilen bringen, weil es homophobe Ärzte anstellt!"

Der Arzt sah nach diesem Monolog von Burt zuerst zu Kurt und dann wieder zurück zu seinem Vater.

„Sie müssen mir nicht drohen, Mr. ...?"

„Hummel, Burt Hummel!" antwortete Burt mit fester Stimme.

Der Arzt nickte nur kurz. „Mr. Hummel, ich bin Dr. Conners und sie hatten mich bereits soweit, als sie mir sagten dass Blaines Vater für seine Verletzungen verantwortlich ist!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft bevor er weitersprach. „Blaine hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, sein rechts Handgelenk ist gebrochen, mehrere Rippen sind geprellt, aber zum Glück nicht gebrochen. Geprellt ist ebenfalls seine rechte Niere. Seine Nase ist gebrochen und er hat eine Platzwunde über dem linken Auge, die wir mit mehreren Stichen nähen mussten. Er hat unzählige Hämatome und Blutergüsse im Gesicht und am Oberkörper. Aufgrund der Gehirnerschütterung und der Nierenprellung müssen wir Blaine noch ein paar Tage hier behalten, um ihn zu überwachen. Ich denke aber, dass er in drei bis vier Tagen entlassen werden kann. Blaine braucht jetzt viel Ruhe!"

Alle Anwesenden waren geschockt von dem, was Dr. Conners gesagt hatte und es herrschte eine zeitlang Stille bevor Kurt als erster etwas sagte.

„Hat er keine schlimmen inneren Verletzungen?" fragte er leise. „Die Sanitäter im Krankenwagen sagten mir, dass es danach aussehen würde."

Dr. Conners nickte. „Es sah auch ganz danach aus, aber nachdem wir Blaine geröntgt hatten, konnten wir nur die geprellte Niere diagnostizieren. Zum Glück hat er keine schweren inneren Verletzungen, sonst hätten wir ihn operieren müssen!" antwortete der Arzt.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" fragte Kurt mit zitternder Stimme.

Dr. Conners sah ihn an und nickte lächelnd. „Es wäre gut, wenn jemand bei ihm ist, den er kennt, wenn er aufwacht. Falls Dich jemand fragt, bleiben wir aber lieber dabei, dass Du sein Cousin bist, o.k.?"

Kurt nickte nur. Ihm war egal was er tun musste, um zu Blaine zu kommen. Er hätte auch behauptet, dass er der Kaiser von China sei, wenn ihm das geholten hätte.

„Ich schicke Dir gleich eine Schwester, die Dich zu ihm bringt!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dr. Conners.

„Der arme Blaine!" sagte Carole als der Arzt gegangen war und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Wieso ist er mit diesen Verletzungen nicht sofort zu einem Arzt oder in ein Krankenhaus gefahren?" fragte Finn.

„Er wollte zu mir!" sagte Kurt und begann wieder zu weinen.

Carole setzte sich neben Kurt und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Du hast den Arzt gehört, Liebling. Es wird alles wieder gut! In drei bis vier Tagen wird Blaine bereits wieder entlassen!" Carole strich Kurt liebevoll über den Rücken.

Kurt schniefte ein paar mal und sah zu seinem Vater hoch. „Danke, Dad!" sagte er während ihm weiterhin die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Danke, dass Du Dich so für mich eingesetzt hast!"

Burt strich Kurt zärtlich über die Haare. „Keine Ursache, Junge! Ich weiß doch, dass Blaine Dich jetzt braucht!"

Eine Schwester erschien kurze Zeit später und brachte Kurt zu seinem „_Cousin_". Blaine lag in einem Einzelzimmer. Er hatte zwar kein Blut mehr im Gesicht, aber sein blasser und geschundener Anblick schockierte Kurt zutiefst. Blaines Gesicht war gezeichnet von etlichen Schlägen und über seinem linken Auge klebte ein großes Pflaster. Sein rechtes Handgelenk war geschient und seine Nase zierte ein schmales Pflaster. Kurt setzte sich neben Blaines Bett und nahm vorsichtig seine linke Hand und küsste sie zärtlich, während ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. „Oh, Blaine!" flüsterte er immer wieder.

Nachdem Kurt eine halbe Stunde an Blaines Bett gesessen und vergeblich auf eine Regung von Blaine gewartet hatte, hörte Kurt wie sich die Tür des Zimmers leise öffnete. Er dachte es wäre eine Schwester oder vielleicht sein Vater, doch dann hörte er eine ihm unbekannte Stimme.

„Du bist Kurt Hummel, richtig?" fragte eine Frauenstimme und Kurt sah sich um.


	4. Chapter 4

_Das nächste Kapitel_!

Kurt sah eine etwa 40jährige Frau, die asiatische Züge hatte in der Tür zu Blaines Zimmer stehen. Die Frau musterte ihn. Was Kurt sofort auffiel, war, dass die Frau sehr hübsch war, aber ihm fiel auch das linke Auge der Frau auf, welches fast vollständig zugeschwollen war. Von Blaine wusste er, dass seine Mutter von den Phillipinen stammte und deshalb nahm er an, dass es sich bei der Frau um Blaines Mutter handeln musste.

Er richtete sich auf, hielt aber weiterhin Blaines Hand ganz fest. „Sind Sie Mrs. Anderson?" fragte er zögerlich.

Die Frau nickte und trat an Blaines Bett heran. Sie strich Blaine zärtlich und liebevoll durch sein gelfreies Haar während ihr Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. „Oh, Blaine! Ich hätte es irgendwie verhindern müssen!" hörte Kurt sie leise sagen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er ebenso leise.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Blaines Mutter anfing zu sprechen. „Blaine sagte uns heute nach dem Abendessen, dass er mit Dir zusammen sei und das bereits seit einem halben Jahr. Er sagte er wolle nicht mehr lügen und dass er Dich über alles lieben würde." Blaines Mutter sah Kurt nicht an als sie weitersprach, sondern sah zu Blaine. „James tobte und rastete völlig aus. Blaine hatte uns vor ein paar Jahren bereits gesagt, dass er schwul sei, aber mein Mann hatte das als eine Teenager-Phase verworfen und wollte davon nichts mehr hören. Er und Blaine schrieen sich an und nachdem Blaine ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Dich auf keinen Fall verlassen würde, schlug James zu."

Blaines Mutter schloss für ein paar Sekunden gequält die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich wollte dazwischen gehen, doch ich war nicht stark genug." Sie berührte kurz ihr Auge und zuckte zusammen. „Nachdem James immer wieder auf Blaine eingeschlagen hatte und er bereits am Boden lag, konnte ich ihn von Blaine wegzerren. Blaine rannte aus dem Haus und ich hörte wie er mit seinem Wagen davon fuhr. Ich wusste nicht, wo er hinwollte, aber ich war froh, dass er meinem Mann entkommen war. James fing an sich zu betrinken als Blaine weg war. Ich schloss mich in unserem Schlafzimmer ein und öffnete erst wieder als die Polizei vor der Tür stand. Erst von den Polizisten habe ich erfahren, dass Blaine im Krankenhaus ist. Es tut mir so leid!" Blaines Mutter schluchzte und strich Blaine über die Wange.

Kurt war schockiert von dem, was Mrs. Anderson erzählt hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst und auch nicht geahnt, dass Blaine seinen Eltern nichts von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatte. Nun wusste er aber auch gleich den Grund dafür. Blaine musste geahnt haben, dass sein Vater damit nicht einverstanden war. Das war auch der Grund dafür, warum er Blaines Eltern noch nie kennen gelernt hatte. Seit er und Blaine zusammen waren, hatte Kurt darauf gedrängt, Blaines Eltern kennen zu lernen, doch Blaine hatte immer wieder Gründe gefunden, warum es nicht klappte. Nun wusste er auch wieso. Kurt überlegte wie schlimm das alles für Blaine gewesen sein musste, aber er verstand nicht, wieso Blaine ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Kurt sah zu Blaine und seiner Mutter und wusste plötzlich, was er nun tun musste.

Er ließ Blaines Hand los und stand auf. „Mrs. Anderson!" sagte er bestimmt und wartete bis Blaines Mutter ihn ansah. „Blaine wollte anscheinend, dass wir uns endlich kennen lernen." Er streckte Mrs. Anderson seine Hand entgegen und sagte formell. „Mrs. Anderson, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel. Ich bin seit einem halben Jahr mit Ihrem Sohn zusammen und ich liebe ihn! Ich freue mich, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen"

Blaines Mutter sah ihn an und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie nahm Kurts Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Mein Name ist Linda Anderson, ich bin Blaines Mutter und ich freue mich ebenfalls Dich kennen zu lernen, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt lächelte zurück und setzte sich wieder zu Blaine.

„Kannst Du mir sagen, was passiert ist, nachdem Blaine das Haus verlassen hat, Kurt?" fragte Blaines Mutter .

Kurt nickte und erzählte wie Blaine ihn angerufen hatte. Er erzählte auch wie die Mitglieder der New Directions bei der Suche nach Blaine geholfen hatten und wie er mit ihm zusammen ins Krankenhaus gefahren war.

Blaines Mutter wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Dr. Conners ins Zimmer kam. Er hatte ein kleines Kühlkissen dabei, das er Mrs. Anderson reichte.

„Hier für Ihr Auge!" sagte er mitfühlend.

„Danke, Dr. Conners!" Blaines Mutter sah Dr. Conners dankbar an und presste sich das Kühlkissen vorsichtig gegen ihr Auge.

„Wie ich Ihnen gerade schon sagte, sehe ich mir Ihr Auge gerne genauer an!" sagte Dr. Conners, doch Linda Anderson schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, danke Doktor, aber es geht schon!"

Als Dr. Conners den Raum wieder verlassen wollte, sagte Mrs. Anderson. „Dr. Conners, ich möchte, dass Kurt hier solange und so oft bei Blaine bleiben kann, wie er will! Ist das möglich?"

Dr. Conners sah kurz zu Kurt und lächelte. Er nickte kurz und verließ den Raum.

„Danke, Mrs. Anderson!" sagte Kurt dankbar.

„Nein, Kurt, ich muss Dir danken. Du hast Blaine gefunden und geholfen. Wer weiß, was ohne Dich mit Blaine passiert wäre!"

Daran konnte und wollte Kurt gar nicht denken und er griff erneut zu Blaines Hand und streichelte sie liebevoll. Mrs. Anderson beobachtete diese zärtliche Geste und lächelte erneut.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich warum Blaine in der letzten Zeit so ausgeglichen und glücklich war. Du tust ihm gut, Kurt! Blaine war sonst immer so ernst und zurückgezogen, besonders seit diesem schrecklichen Vorfall auf seiner alten Schule."

Linda Anderson machte eine kurze Pause und sah sehr traurig aus. Kurt wusste, dass Mrs. Anderson den Vorfall nach dem Sadie-Hawkins-Tanz meinte. Blaine war damals schon einmal schwer verprügelt worden, was der Grund für seinen Wechsel zur Dalton Akademie gewesen war.

„Als er sich jetzt so zum Positiven veränderte, dachten James und ich, dass es die Schule wäre, die ihm gut tun würde. Aber ich sehe jetzt, dass Du es bist!" Sie sah Kurt in die Augen. „Ich freue mich für Blaine;" sagte sie. „Ich freue mich, dass er Dich gefunden hat und dass Ihr zusammen seid!"

Kurt sah in Linda Andersons Augen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte.

Zwei Stunden später saß Kurt immer noch an Blaines Bett. Die Besuchszeit war bereits vorbei, doch Dr. Conners hatte sein Wort gehalten und den Schwestern Anweisungen gegeben, dass Kurt bei Blaine bleiben durfte solange er wollte. Blaines Mutter war vor etwa einer Stunde gegangen. Sie wollte zur Polizei und Anzeige gegen ihren Mann erstatten. Außerdem hatte sie Kurt gesagt, dass sie vorhatte, ihren Mann zu verlassen, da sie nachdem was passiert war, nicht mehr länger mit ihm zusammen leben wollte. „Ich hätte es schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen!" hatte sie gesagt.

Blaine war bisher noch nicht aufgewacht, was aber laut Auskunft der Schwestern ganz normal war. Weil die Stille für Kurt nicht zu ertragen war, hatte er Blaine die letzten Stunden tausend Dinge erzählt und ihm vorgesungen. Doch nun war er müde geworden und hatte seinen Kopf neben Blaines Hand auf das Bett gelegt. Er hielt Blaines Hand weiterhin ganz fest und war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als Blaines Finger sich ganz leicht bewegten. Zuerst dachte Kurt, dass er das nur geträumt hatte, doch dann spürte er es erneut. Kurts Kopf schoss hoch und er sah, dass Blaines Augen offen waren und Blaine ihn ansah.

„Blaine!" Kurt lächelte ihn an und drückte seine Hand.

„Kurt!" Blaines Stimme war schwach und leise, doch Kurt war so glücklich sie zu hören.

„Hey Schlafmütze!" Kurt liefen Freudentränen über die Wangen.

„Kurt, wa… warum weinst Du?" fragte Blaine flüsternd und runzelte die Stirn.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich freue mich so, dass Du aufgewacht bist!"

Blaines Blick schweifte kurz durch den Raum. „Bin ich im Krankenhaus?" fragte er.

„Ja, Blaine, Du bist im Krankenhaus! Wie fühlst Du Dich?" fragte Kurt besorgt.

„Mein Kopf!" murmelte Blaine und er schloss gequält die Augen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf wurden unerträglich und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, begann sich der Raum um ihn herum zu drehen.

„Oh Gott, mir wird schlecht!" murmelte Blaine.

Kurt sprang sofort auf und nahm einen Eimer zur Hand, den die Schwestern ihm vorsorglich da gelassen hatten. Er half Blaine hastig dabei sich ein wenig aufzurichten, bevor dieser sich in den Eimer übergab. Kurt strich Blaine sanft über den Rücken und murmelte trostspendende Worte bis Blaines Würgen abnahm und er sich erschöpft in sein Kissen zurücklehnte. Kurt stellte den Eimer zur Seite und drückte den Knopf an Blaines Bett, um eine Schwester zu holen.

„Tut mir leid, Kurt! Das … das ist mir echt peinlich!" murmelte Blaine erschöpft und sah Kurt nicht an.

Kurt reichte Blaine ein Tuch und nachdem sich Blaine über den Mund gewischt hatte, reichte ihm Kurt auch noch einen Becher mit Wasser. „Blaine, das muss Dir nicht peinlich sein. Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung! Es wird vielleicht nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass Du Dich übergeben musstest!"

„Das baut mich richtig auf!" murmelte Blaine und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Er gab Kurt den Becher zurück und sah ihn an. „Danke, dass Du hier bist, Kurt!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich im Moment lieber wäre, als hier bei Dir!" erwiderte Kurt liebevoll.

Dr. Conners erschien in diesem Moment zusammen mit einer Schwester. Während die Schwester den Eimer aus dem Zimmer brachte, untersuchte Dr. Conners Blaine schnell.

„Blaine, ich bin Dein behandelnder Arzt, Dr. Conners!" stellte er sich Blaine vor. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Schlecht!" erwiderte Blaine leise. „Mein Kopf tut entsetzlich weh!"

Dr. Conners nickte. „Blaine, ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht angenehm sein wird, aber ich muss mit einer Lampe in Deine Augen leuchten, um die Reaktion Deiner Pupillen zu testen, o.k.?"

Blaine nickte verstehend und Kurt streichelte beruhigend seine Hand.

Als Dr. Conners Blaine mit einer kleinen Lampe in die Augen leuchtete, schoss Blaine ein entsetzlicher Schmerz durch den Kopf. Er keuchte schmerzhaft auf und drückte Kurts Hand ganz fest.

„So, das war es schon, Blaine" sagte Dr. Conners aufmunternd. „Hast Du außer Deinen Kopfschmerzen noch andere Schmerzen?" fragte er.

Blaine lag ein paar Sekunden mit geschlossenen Augen da bevor er flüsternd antwortete. „Mein Handgelenk schmerzt etwas, aber die Kopfschmerzen sind wirklich schlimm." Als er die Augen öffnete, hatte er Tränen in den Augen und Kurt hätte ihm gerne irgendwie geholfen.

„Ich gebe Dir jetzt ein Schmerzmittel!" sagte Dr. Conners. Er holte eine Ampulle aus seiner Tasche, zog eine Spritze auf und injizierte die klare Flüssigkeit in Blaines Tropf.

„Er wird gleich wieder einschlafen, Kurt!" sagte der Arzt an Kurt gewandt. „Du solltest auch nach Hause gehen und etwas schlafen. Es war ein langer Tag für Euch beide! Blaine braucht jetzt viel Ruhe!"

Kurt nickte und sah Dr. Conners an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" fragte er besorgt.

„Es sieht alles gut aus!" beruhigte ihn Dr. Conners und verließ nach einem aufmunternden Nicken den Raum.

Blaine merkte die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels sofort. Nach und nach verschwand das Pochen in seinem rechten Handgelenk und auch die Kopfschmerzen wurden erträglicher. Blaine bemerkte aber auch, dass er schrecklich müde wurde. Er sah zu Kurt.

„Ich schlafe gleich ein, Kurt!" murmelte er schläfrig.

Kurt atmete tief durch und lächelte ihn an. „Schlaf ein, Blaine! Ich werde versuchen morgen früh, hier zu sein, wenn Du aufwachst! Schlaf jetzt!" Kurt beugte sich vor und gab Blaine einen vorsichtigen aber ganz zärtlichen Kuss.

„Gibt es davon morgen mehr?" fragte Blaine schon fast im Halbschlaf, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wenn Du ein artiger Junge bist und Dich vorher nicht wieder übergibst, ja!" erwiderte Kurt kichernd.

Im nächsten Moment war Blaine bereits eingeschlafen und Kurt strich ihm liebevoll durch sein Haar. In diesem Augenblick wurde Kurt klar, wie sehr er Blaine liebte. Eine Zeit lang sah Kurt Blaine noch beim Schlafen zu und er war froh, dass Blaine nichts Schlimmeres passiert war.

Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er Blaines Anruf nicht gehört hätte, oder wenn Blaine gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihn anzurufen; oder noch schlimmer, wenn Blaine einen Unfall mit seinem Wagen gehabt hätte? Kurt atmete tief aus und ein und verdrängte diese Gedanken, da Blaine jetzt hier im Krankenhaus in Sicherheit war und es ihm bald schon wieder besser gehen würde. Kurt gab Blaine noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelte: „Ich liebe Dich, Blaine!" dann verließ er den Raum.

Müde machte sich Kurt auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Krankenhauses. Kurt hatte bereits zu seinem Handy gegriffen, um außerhalb des Krankenhauses ein Taxi für sich zu rufen, als er am Warteraum vorbeikam und Finn dort entdeckte. Finn saß im Wartebereich und war eingeschlafen. Kurt ging zu ihm und weckte ihn vorsichtig.

„Hey, was machst Du denn noch hier?" fragte er Finn, der sich zuerst irritiert umsah bevor er begriff, wo er sich befand. Finn sah auf seine Uhr und gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich habe auf Dich gewartet, Kurt. Alle Mitglieder der New Directions waren ebenfalls hier bis Burt ihnen gesagt hat, dass sie heute nicht mehr zu Blaine können. Burt und Carole sind auch schon vor ein paar Stunden nach Hause gefahren, aber ich wollte hier bleiben!"

Finn stand auf. „Wie geht es Blaine?" wollte er wissen.

„Er ist eben aufgewacht und wir haben geredet. Er schläft jetzt." Kurt lächelte verhalten.

Finn fand, dass Kurt sehr müde und erschöpft aussah. Er ging auf Kurt zu und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm. „Komm, ich fahre Dich jetzt nach Hause, Stiefbruder!"

„Danke, Finn!" Kurt lächelte ihn dankbar an und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange.

...

_Über ein erstes Review würde ich mich super freuen!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, hat ein wenig gedauert mit dem nächsten Kapitel!_

Am nächsten Morgen mit Beginn der Besuchszeit war Kurt wieder an Blaines Seite. Eine neue Schwester sagte ihm, dass Blaine sehr gut geschlafen hatte. Aufgrund der Gehirnerschütterung hatten ihn die Schwestern zwar alle zwei Stunden wecken müssen, aber Blaine hatte sich nicht noch einmal übergeben müssen, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Nachdem Kurt etwa eine halbe Stunde an Blaines Bett verbracht hatte, wachte Blaine langsam auf.

„Hey, Kurt!" begrüßte er seinen Freund mit einem Lächeln.

„Blaine!" Kurt strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und strahlte ihn an. Blaines Gesicht war nicht mehr so geschwollen und gerötet. Viele Blutergüsse um seine Augen und an seiner linken Wange unterhalb der Platzwunde waren aber deutlich zu sehen. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Besser!" erwiderte Blaine. „Aber mir würde es noch besser gehen, wenn Du Dein Versprechen von gestern Abend in die Tat umsetzen würdest!"

„Welches Versprechen?" wollte Kurt stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Hattest Du mir gestern Abend nicht mehr Küsse versprochen?" fragte Blaine und grinste ihn an.

Kurt lächelte schelmisch zurück. „Es scheint Dir wirklich schon wieder besser zu gehen, oder?" Kurt sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Dann beugte er sich zu Blaine, doch bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, zögerte Kurt und wich zurück. Blaine sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Ich möchte Dir nicht wehtun!" sagte Kurt und deutete auf Blaines aufgeplatzte Lippe.

„Küss mich endlich!" sagte Blaine ungeduldig und zog Kurt zu sich herab. Kurt gab seinem Freund einen vorsichtigen Kuss, doch Blaine wollte mehr. Er erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch und intensiv. Er öffnete seine Lippen und strich mit seiner Zunge über Kurts Lippen, was Kurt einen Seufzer entlockte. Kurt öffnete ebenfalls seine Lippen und ihre Zungen trafen sich, was auch Blaine ein Stöhnen entlockte. Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sich die beiden schweratmend voneinander und sahen sich glücklich an.

„Ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte Blaine.

„Ich liebe Dich auch!" flüsterte Kurt ebenfalls und nahm an Blaines Seite Platz. Er ergriff Blaines linke Hand und streichelte sie zärtlich.

„Ich habe gestern Deine Mum kennengelernt!" sagte Kurt nach einer Weile.

„Mum? Sie war hier?" Blaine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Geht es Ihr gut? Ich … ich glaube Dad hat sie … Oh, Gott, wie konnte ich das vergessen!" Blaine begann zu hyperventilieren als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er bisher überhaupt keinen Gedanken an seine Mutter verloren hatte. Sie hatte versucht ihm beizustehen und sein Vater hatte sie ebenfalls geschlagen!

„Ruhig, Blaine, beruhige Dich! Deiner Mutter geht es gut!" versicherte ihm Kurt. „Sie hat nur ein ganz schönes Veilchen am rechten Auge, aber ansonsten ging es ihr gut!"

„Als Dad mich gestern … Mum hat versucht, mir zu helfen und dann …" Blaine schloss gequält die Augen als die Erinnerung zurückkam.

„Blaine, Deine Mum hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist!" Kurt drückte Blaines Hand. „Warum hast Du mir nicht gesagt, dass Deine Eltern nichts von unserer Beziehung wussten? Ich hätte Dich doch nicht ständig damit genervt, sie mal zu treffen?"

Blaine sah ihn traurig an. „Ich hatte Angst, Du denkst, ich würde Dich verheimlichen oder nicht zu uns stehen, was nicht der Fall ist, Kurt! Ich wusste einfach nur, dass mein Dad damit nicht einverstanden sein würde. Dass er aber so ausrastet, hätte ich niemals gedacht!" Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und blickte vor sich auf die Bettdecke. „ Außerdem habe ich mich geschämt!" fügte er noch hinzu.

„Wieso und wofür solltest Du Dich schämen?" fragte Kurt stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich, Dein großer Mentor, der Dir Tipps gibt, weiß selbst nicht mal wie er mit seinem eigenen Vater reden soll! Das war mir peinlich! Besonders weil Du so ein Glück mit Deinem Vater hast, Kurt!" Blaine sah Kurt nicht an.

Kurt drückte Blaines Hand. „Das muss Dir nicht peinlich sein, Blaine! Du hättest mit mir darüber reden können. Wir sind doch zusammen und brauchen keine Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben."

Blaine blickte zu Kurt und sah, dass Kurt ihn voller Liebe ansah.

„Weißt Du, dass ich Dich wegen Deinem Vater schon immer beneidet habe?" fragte Blaine Kurt leise.

Kurt schüttelte nur staunend den Kopf.

„Dein Vater akzeptiert Dich so wie Du bist, Kurt! Er akzeptiert sogar mich als Deinen Freund! Du kannst so froh sein, dass Du so einen tollen Vater hast, Kurt!"

Kurt hatte Tränen in den Augen als er antwortete. „Das bin ich auch!"

In diesem Moment kam Linda Anderson ins Zimmer und begann zu strahlen, als sie sah, dass ihr Sohn wach war.

„Mum!" Blaine war erleichtert seine Mutter zu sehen.

Seine Mutter ging zu ihm und nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm. „Oh, Blaine, es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist. Ich hätte Dich beschützen müssen!" flüsterte sie.

„Du hast versucht, mir zu helfen und ich danke Dir dafür, Mum! Tut das Auge sehr weh?" fragte Blaine mitfühlend.

Linda Anderson versuchte zu lächeln als sie antwortete. „Es ist schon o.k., Blaine!"

„Mum, ich habe gehört, Du hast Kurt bereits kennen gelernt?" fragte Blaine.

„Ja, das habe ich!" Linda nickte Kurt lächelnd zu. „Ich muss sagen, Dein Freund ist wirklich sehr liebenswürdig und ich finde, Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen!"

Während Kurt errötete, begann Blaine bei den Worten seiner Mutter zu strahlen. Kurt wusste, dass es Blaine unendlich viel bedeutete, dass wenigstens seine Mutter ihre Beziehung akzeptierte und zu ihm stand.

„Was… was ist mit Dad?" fragte Blaine als nächstes etwas unsicher.

Blaines Mutter sah ihn ernst an. „Dein Vater wurde gestern von der Polizei verhaftet und ich habe gestern Abend noch eine Anzeige gegen ihn erstattet!"

„Er wurde verhaftet?" fragte Blaine erstaunt.

„Finn und ich haben bei der Polizei ausgesagt, dass Du von Deinem Vater so zugerichtet wurdest! Daraufhin haben die Polizisten ihn verhaftet." Kurt sah kurz ängstlich zu Blaine. „Ich hoffe, Du bist mir und Finn deswegen nicht böse?"

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte Dir deswegen doch nicht böse sein. Ich bin vielmehr stolz auf Dich, dass Du das gemacht hast!"

Blaine wandte sich an seine Mutter. „Und was passiert jetzt mit Dad?"

„Aufgrund dessen, dass ich ihn angezeigt habe, kommt er vor Gericht!" Blaines Mutter sah ihren Sohn ernst an. „Blaine, Liebling, was ich Dir jetzt sage, hat nichts mit Dir zu tun, verstehst Du?" Sie wartete bis Blaine zögerlich nickte. „Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, Deinen Vater zu verlassen. Nachdem, was er mir und besonders Dir gestern angetan hat, kann ich nicht länger mit ihm zusammen leben. Ich war heute Morgen bei einem Anwalt und werde so schnell wie möglich die Scheidung einreichen!"

_Reviews? Wer will der erste sein?_


End file.
